History D
by Kerenick
Summary: Et si on avait ajouté une petite touche féminine à l'aventure des project D ? Venez suivre les péripéties de Satsuki au milieu de cette équipe exclusivement masculine.
1. Chapter 1

Bon ba voilà après moultes réflexions et une bonne centaine de millier de fics lues je me suis dit pourquoi pas moi ? Donc voilà une petite (tout est relatif vu que je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres elle va comporter) fiction qui a germée dans mon petit cerveau. Bon je me mouille pas trop vu qu'il y a peu de gens qui doivent lire des fics d'initial D (= pas beaucoup de critiques) mais je suis totalement fan de ce manga (et encore c'est un bel euphémisme). cependant j'ai beau être fan, je n'y connait strictement rien en courses de voitures (mis à part ce que j'ai put apprendre grâce au manga) donc je demanderais aux experts dans ce domaine de ne pas crier au scandale et éventuellement m'éclairer sur un point qui leur aurait pollué les yeux. De plus c'est la première fics que j'écris, je la publie pour avoir votre avis et savoir si elle mérite d'être partagée ou si il vaut mieux que je la garde pour moi.

_**Petite précision :**_ Si certains personnages vous sont inconnus, je vous rassure c'est pas que vous êtes Alzheimer c'est juste qu'ils sont sortit tout droit de mon imagination tordue (oui ils sont trop forts) donc pour l'instant on a (dans l'ordre "d'apparition") : Satsuki Morikawa, Nahiko, Keiji et Kaito Morikawa. Les autres proviennent d'initial D et je pense avoir conservé leur caractère (si vous ne les voyez pas comme ça je m'en excuse).

_**Dernière remarque :**_ Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou autre veuillez recevoir mes plus plates excuses.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je regardai ma montre en soupirant, 20h30 déjà, si je ne le connaissais pas depuis 10 ans je dirais que mon patron est un esclavagiste sadique et machiste. Hum...non tout bien réfléchi **c'est** un esclavagiste sadique et machiste. Enfin bref, je ferme ma veste, parce que mine de rien les soirs d'Octobre ne sont pas les plus chauds , et je me dirige tranquillement vers ma voiture, qui m'attend bien sagement à ma place habituelle, quand soudain :

- Satsuki, attends !

Ça c'est la douce voix mélodieuse de mon cher collègue Nahiko et Satsuki c'est moi. Je suis une jeune femme de 21 ans, mécanicienne professionnelle depuis 5 ans et accessoirement pilote à ses heures perdues depuis 6 ans. Oui, je n'étais pas majeure quand j'ai commencé mais il se trouve que les voitures sont toute ma vie. De plus, mon père possède le plus gros circuit de toute la région et ça aide plutôt bien. Bref je m'arrête dans mon élan vers la liberté et je me retourne pour faire face à celui qui l'a interrompu :

- Quoi ? Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait vaguement aimable, vaine tentative vu l'aire hésitant de mon interlocuteur.

- Heu...Hum...et bien c'est Keiji il veut que tu le rejoignes dans l'atelier apparemment il aurait un client important de dernière minute.

Je respire un grand coup avant de répondre plus sèchement que voulu :

- Et bien dis lui que j'ai de la fièvre et que j'ai du rentré précipitamment ou je sais pas moi...que je suis morte tiens, comme ça la prochaine fois il réfléchira à deux fois avant de me laisser seulement 5 minutes de pause à midi tout ça parce qu'un client « veut absolument que se soit moi qui prépare sa voiture, parce que tu comprends, j'ai une plus grande expérience » . Et au finale je me retrouve avec un gros lourd qui passe une heure à me draguer plus ou moins pathétiquement. En plus, je suis là depuis seize heures alors il peut bien me laisser rentrer chez moi et de toute façon j'ai un rendez vous. Sur ce à demain et bonne chance avec le vieux.

Nahiko ouvrit grand la bouche il avait l'air choqué, le pauvre, pourtant il devrait avoir l'habitude car je mâche rarement mes mots. En même temps, le monde des courses est très peu tolérant envers les femmes donc si je veux obtenir un minimum de respect j'ai plutôt intérêt à pas trop me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Finalement, après une bonne minute en mode poisson rouge il réagit enfin :

- Tu...as...un...rendez vous ? Avec qui ?

- Mon destin, d'ailleurs je vais le rater si je continue à blablater sagement. A demain.

Sur ces bonnes paroles je monte dans ma Mx-5 noire et je le laisse là en proie à une grande réflexion intense avec lui même. Il faut dire qu'il réfléchit rarement alors dés qu'il le fait un peu trop fort il y a quelques bugs. Enfin, pour sa défense je dirais que j'ai rarement des rendez vous en dehors de mon travail puisque je me consacre entièrement aux voitures. Je passe les trois quarts de mon temps au garage de Keiji, un ancien mécano qui travaillait pour mon père, pour payer mon loyer puisque mon cher paternel refuse catégoriquement de m'aider à le payer, bien qu'il possède une fortune assez colossal, depuis que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus travailler sur les circuits car ça ne m'intéressait pas et que je préférais le street racing bien que je ne puisse malheureusement pas en vivre puisque les courses de street ne sont pas officielles. Enfin, je ne **pouvais** pas en vivre car je viens de trouver une équipe qui veut conquérir la région et qui cherche un mécanicien professionnel qu'ils rémunèreraient. C'est d'ailleurs le but de mon rendez vous, enfin ce n'en est pas vraiment un puisque je n'ai pas réussis à joindre le responsable mais je me suis dit qu'ils devaient s'entrainer autour de 22 h comme tout bon street racer qui se respecte. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve en route pour Akagi en espérant que je trouverais au moins un membre de cette équipe.

* * *

Akagi 22h, j'ai mis une bonne heure et demi mais j'y suis arrivée et sans me perdre ce qui mérite un respect incommensurable vu mon sens de l'orientation s'approchant à peu près du néant. J'aperçois un petit groupe de pilote, je gare ma voiture, descend et me dirige vers eux en priant pour que ma chance, assez avare je dois l'avouée, ne m'ai pas lâchement abandonnée. Bon, ça commence bien ils se sont tous tournés vers moi et ils me dévisagent comme si j'étais une alienne. J'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas totalement anti-femme-pilote, même si je viens pour un boulot de mécano ils seraient capables de ne pas faire la distinction. Je me lance, un peu hésitante quand même :

- Hum...Bonjour, je m'appelle Satsuki Morikawa et je cherche Ryôsuke Takahashi, est-ce que vous le connaissez et est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ?

Un blond assez antipathique s'approcha et me cracha :

- C'est une blague ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

Ok ça commence bien mais pas de chance blondinet je déteste qu'on me prenne de haut :

- C'est bon ravale ton os et puis on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était très impoli de répondre à une question par une autre ? Enfin, je vais répondre aux tiennes puisqu'apparemment il n'y a que comme ça que j'aurais mes réponses. Donc, premièrement, je fais rarement une heure et demi de route pour faire une blague j'ai un peu autre chose à faire de mon temps libre peu conséquent. Deuxièmement, je viens pour l'annonce qu'il avait passée sur un site internet où il recherchait un mécanicien professionnel et il se trouve que malgré les apparences j'ai 5 ans d'expérience dans ce métier. Satisfait ?

Il avait l'air assez surpris, apparemment il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire remballer et encore moins par une fille. Ce que me confirma un petit châtain teigneux :

- Qui t'as donnée le droit de parler comme ça à Keisuke ? Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu t'adresses au moins ?

Je levai un sourcil dépitée :

- Ba tu viens de me le dire à « Keisuke».

- C'est bon Kenta laisse tomber.

Ah ça y est on dirait que le pilote blond c'est remis des ses émotions. Le châtain, prénommé Kenta, allait répliquer quand une FC blanche arriva sur le parking.

- Et bien on dirait que tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions, rétorqua Keisuke.

La mazda se gara et un brun, assez charismatique je doit dire, en sortie. Il n'avait pas l'air très vieux je dirais 25-26 ans tout au plus. Il s'approcha du petit groupe d'un aire blasé. Son regard se posa sur la mine renfrognée du blond puis sur l'autre hystérique et enfin sur moi. Finalement il demanda d'un ton neutre:

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Keisuke me pointa du doigt et lui répondit :

- Apparemment elle viendrait pour une annonce d'emploi que tu aurais passé. Ah oui et elle ne te connaitrait pas.

Un peu agacée de ne pas être prise au sérieux je décidai de lui fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toute :

- « Elle » te remercie, dis-je en accentuant fortement le pronom puis je me suis tournée vers le nouvel arrivant, je suppose que tu dois être Ryôsuke Takahashi, je me présente : Satsuki Morikawa, 21 ans dont 5 en tant que mécanicienne dans une équipe pro mais ça fait 1 an que je ne fais plus que quelques courses parce que ça me las un peu.

Il avait l'aire étonné, enfin si l'on considérait un sourcil surélevé comme une preuve d'étonnement. Il ajouta :

- Morikawa ?

Yahou et bein on va aller loin comme ça s'il me demande une confirmation de tout ce que je lui ai dit. J'acquiesce quand même en attendant une réaction un peu plus constructive.

- Comme Kaito Morikawa ?

Et voilà, cette malédiction me poursuit même à plus de 100 km de chez moi. Kaito Morikawa est un enfoiré. Non pardon, c'est un être, plus ou moins humain, dont la capacité de réflexion limité est associée à une intelligence proche du zéro absolu, tous ça mélangé à un égo sur-dimensionné. Ça fait 5 ans que je lui prépare toute ces voitures, c'est un pilote médiocre qui est quand même reconnu au niveau professionnel parce qu'il a des super voitures (et un papa qui a beaucoup d'argent mais c'est un détail) et accessoirement des mécaniciens pas trop mauvais. Bref s'il gagne c'est le meilleur mais s'il perd c'est parce qu'on a pas fait notre boulot correctement. D'ailleurs c'est un peu à cause de lui que je veux quitter les circuits. Enfin bon, j'acquiesce une nouvelle fois mais avec beaucoup moins de conviction et une grimace plus ou moins bien réprimée ce qui n'échappa pas à mon interlocuteur puisqu'il ajouta :

- Tu le connais ?

- Hélas oui. Kaito est mon frère.

* * *

Un commentaire ? Je suis tout ouïe (enfin "vue" mais ça se dit pas).


	2. Chapter 2

Avant de commencer je vous remercie pour vos commentaires même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre.

**Attention :** J'ai oublié de le préciser précédemment mais l'histoire se situe pendant la 4éme saison de l'anime. Je vais suivre chaque course dans l'ordre et je vais garder quelques passages mais aussi en supprimer et peut être même déplacer certains moment du manga ou de l'anime pour les intégrer dans l'histoire. Donc pour tous ceux qui n'aurait pas vu cette saison (ce qui est un crime si on aime ce manga car pour moi c'est la meilleur) il se peut qu'il y ait des spoils.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ça y est, je crois bien que l'unique neurone du blond, seul survivant de notre dernière altercation, vient de faire une tentative de suicide brillamment réussie. Le châtain à ses côtés ne semble pas être dans un meilleur état, la bouche ouverte, le regard fixé sur son idole. En faite, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache de quoi, en fin de qui, on parle mais je dois avouer que voir celui qu'on admire dans une pause grotesque à la limite de la liquéfaction peut être assez choquant. Enfin, le brun était resté le plus stoïque avec des sourcils plus élevés que la normale et un léger, très léger, écarquillement des yeux comme preuve de sa stupéfaction.

- Minutes, tu voudrais nous faire croire que l'un des meilleurs pilotes de notre génération est ton frère ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de notre gueule par hasard ?

Bon, rectification, le neurone survivant de l'énergumène décoloré a bien tenté de se suicider mais c'est lamentablement vautré. Aller Satsuki respires, tout va bien se passer. Non tu ne vas pas lui mettre ton poing dans la figure, non tu ne va pas répondre à sa provocation. Ignores le c'est la meilleur chose que tu puisses faire (bientôt disponible « l'autosuggestion en 3 volumes par Satsuki Morikawa »).

- Keisuke, ça suffit! Arrêtes!

Le ton neutre que Ryôsuke venait d'employer laissait présager mille et une souffrances au concerné ce qui m'arrêta net dans ma réflexion sur l'avenir incertain du dit Keisuke. Finalement, le brun imperturbable se tourna vers moi :

- Alors, comme ça tu es la sœur de Kaito Morikawa? Et bien, ça promet d'être intéressant. J'accepte de te laisser une chance et je te donne une période d'essais d'un mois. Rendez-vous ici la semaine prochaine pour mettre au point les derniers détails importants avant notre première course.

- Mais grand f...

- Ma décision est prise et je n'accepterais aucune objection.

Héhé, et tiens dans les dents. Je pense qu'à ce moment là je devais avoir une expression assez effrayante collée au visage mais j'aime voire les abrutis prétentieux se faire remettre à leur place, c'est tellement grisant. Je regardai « mon héros » se diriger vers le reste de son équipe puis, toujours avec mon sourire machiavélique, je me retournai vers les deux idiots en état de choc (décidément, le troisième en une demi-heure, à ce rythme ils vont réussir à clamser avant la fin de la soirée) prête à rendre sa remarque désobligeante au blond :

- Pas de chance, il se trouve que l'abruti de la famille dans la mienne c'est mon frère par contre j'ai plutôt l'impression que les rôles sont inversés dans la tienne.

Après ce coup, assez bas je dois l'avouer, je montai dans ma voiture pour retourner chez moi laissant là le blond qui, vu la rougeur intense de son visage, devait chercher une réplique bien cinglante. Bon, j'avoue j'ai pas été très sympa mais faut dire qu'il l'avait cherché.

* * *

Cette semaine fut longue, très longue. Tout d'abord, j'ai dut annoncer à mon très cher grand frère que je ne pourrai plus m'occuper des derniers réglages avant ses courses car je ne serai plus disponible le week-end. Je pense que si je lui avais apprit que la troisième guerre mondiale avait été déclarée et qu'il devait partir en première ligne sa réaction aurait été identique. Il n'a d'abord rien dit, puis il m'a calmement demandé de répéter et il a, finalement, littéralement explosé de colère. C'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Ensuite, il a fallut que je prévienne Keiji que je risquais de partir plus tôt le vendredi. Malheureusement pour moi il accorde un peu trop d'importance à mon travail. Il n'a rien dit mais je n'ai jamais eu une semaine aussi chargée et pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient très légères d'ordinaire. Quand j'en ai parlé avec lui mon patron adoré a rétorqué, avec un sourire en coin, que lorsqu'on voulait s'amuser le week-end il fallait en assumer les conséquences pendant la semaine. Bref, se fut dur mais j'ai finalement survécu, tant bien que mal, et c'est soulagée que j'arrivai au sommet d'Akagi. Je garai ma voiture, descendis, et me dirigeai tranquillement vers le petit groupe de pilotes installé autour d'une table de pique-nique. Arrivée à leur hauteur je pus constater qu'ils avaient l'aire au complet. Je m'apprêtai à les saluer quand une voix, que je reconnus immédiatement, s'éleva :

- T'es en retard.

Je tiquai légèrement et répondis le plus poliment possible :

- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, et toi comment vas tu ?

Keisuke se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose comme « Je vais bien et je ne m'inquiétais pas ». Finalement, son frère coupa court à notre nouvelle querelle :

- Satsuki, tu arrives juste à temps, assieds-toi.

J'obéis et m'installai en bout de table à côtés du châtain hystérique de la dernière fois, Kenta si ma mémoire est bonne, en face de Ryôsuke. Ce dernier enchaîna :

- Comme je vous l'ais dit, je vous ais réunit pour finaliser quelques détails. Donc, tout d'abord, nous ne commencerons qu'au printemps pour attendre que la neige est fondue. Notre équipe ne durera qu'un an car l'année prochaine je dois partir à cause de mes études de médecine.

Argh c'est quoi ce type? Comment peut on gérer une équipe de street racing et des études, surtout en médecine, à la fois ? C'est humainement impossible. Dans quel truc je me suis encore embarquée ? Le leader de cette équipe est une machine et le peu de membres que j'ai put rencontrer font partie d'une espèce rare d'idiots en voie de disparition. Bon et si je me concentrais sur la suite ça pourrait éventuellement être utile. Sur ces pensées hautement philosophique je tendis l'oreille vers la suite du discours de Ryôsuke :

- J'ai donc attribué à chacun d'entre vous une fonction précise indispensable au bon fonctionnement de notre équipe. Nous avons déjà nos deux pilotes principaux. Takumi, qui fera les descentes avec sa 86, et Keisuke, qui s'occupera des montées avec sa FD. Fumihiro sera mon second, tu te chargeras d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de l'équipe si je ne suis pas disponible, tu seras notre représentant auprès des autres équipes. Je te confis aussi le repérage vidéo des tracés avec Kenta. Au niveau des mécaniciens, Matsumoto tu t'occuperas de la 86 et Satsuki tu feras les réglages de la FD.

- Hein ?

Sur cette exclamation prononcée à l'unisson, le blond et moi nous sommes redressés dans un timing parfait. Hum, dix sur dix pour notre synchronisation c'est un bon début mais ça ne fait pas tout et le plus important c'est quand même l'entente entre le pilote et son (ou ses) mécanicien(s). Or il ne faut pas être Einstein pour se rendre compte que Keisuke et moi on se rapproche dangereusement du moins l'infini sur l'échelle de l'amitié. Alors soit il se fout de nous soit...il se fout de nous. Je décidai de lui énoncer clairement mais poliment le fond de ma pensée :

- Hum, désolée de contredire ta décision mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse former un duo efficace.

- Sur ce coup là je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort, frangin.

- Ha, pourtant vous avez l'aire plutôt en accord jusqu'à présent. Et puis, Satsuki tu es une professionnelle, non ?

Je répondis avec méfiance, ça sentait le coup foireux à plein nez :

- Heu, oui c'est exact.

- Bien alors tu dois être capable de t'habituer à n'importe quelle situation.

Touché, c'est déprimant, je pense qu'on devrait éradiquer toute les personnes dont le QI dépasse cent car il a malheureusement tout à fait raison et un choix cornélien s'offre à moi : supporter mon frère et les circuits ou accepter de faire équipe avec un blond égocentrique mais en street racing ? Peste ou choléra ?

Après un questionnement intérieur de deux bonnes minutes je suis arrivée à la conclusion que de toute manière personne ne pouvait être pire que mon frère. J'acceptai donc de faire équipe avec keisuke au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier qui se noya dans la contemplation des rainures de la table. Enfin, Ryôsuke ajouta :

- Notre première course aura lieu à Asagiri en mars. Je vous recontacterais pour vous donnez la date exact. Le rendez-vous se fera ici vers dix-neuf heures. On laissera toutes les voitures sauf la FD et la 86. On se répartira dans les fourgons de matériel et éventuellement dans les deux voitures. Des questions ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Pour ma part j'étais estomaquée. Ce type est hallucinant, il avait déjà tout organisé alors que son équipe n'était même pas complètement terminée. Enfin bon, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que ma collaboration avec Keisuke ne soit pas trop difficile.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite.

J'ai essayé de garder les lieux exacts de leur courses mais il se peut que ce ne soit pas les bons (surtout celui de la première course) donc si vous les connaissez je serais ravie de corriger en cas d'erreur. De plus, certains passage sortent texto de l'anime (si vous ne voyez pas lesquels tant mieux ^^ ), ne vous offusquez pas c'est juste que je trouvais qu'il collait parfaitement avec l'histoire et il se peut que je fasse la même chose dans les prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Et voilà c'est le grand jour, enfin presque. Notre première course a lieu demain, nous sommes tous réunis en haut du mont Akagi pour nous répartir équitablement dans les différents fourgons et emmener ainsi le moins de véhicules possible (et accessoirement éviter de perdre ceux dépourvus de sens de l'orientation, comme moi, qui pourraient parcourir plus de cinquante kilomètres totalement à l'opposer de l'itinéraire prévu sans même s'en rendre compte). Ainsi, je vais donc, pour mon plus grand désespoir, devoir abandonner ma petite mazda noire sur ce parking pour le week-end puisque nous partons ce soir et nous ne revenons que samedi très tard dans la soirée (ou dimanche matin très tôt tout dépend du point de vu). Enfin, j'ai quand même de la chance dans mon malheur car Ryôsuke n'a pas eu l'idée saugrenue de me faire voyager avec son « adorable » petit frère. En effet, il a réussi a caser tout le monde dans les fourgons et à laisser les deux pilotes seuls dans leur voiture. Je me retrouve donc avec lui et Fumihiro dans le premier fourgon. Finalement, après que nous ayons tous rejoint le véhicule qui nous était assigné, nous nous mettons en route pour Asagiri.

Le voyage fut assez sympa (en même temps j'avais échappé au blond imbu de lui même et désobligeant et au disciple dont la stupidité n'a d'égale que son adoration pour le dit blond. Par conséquent, même un voyage de sept cents kilomètres à quinze dans une deux chevaux m'aurait parut le summum du lux.). Fumihiro s'avéra être un type super gentil et on a bien discuté. Grâce à lui j'ai apprit que Ryôsuke avait été pilote professionnel sur circuit il fut un temps. Cette révélation m'a donné envie de demander à notre médecin en herbe si ce n'était pas chiant de réussir systématiquement tous ce qu'on entreprenait. Malheureusement je n'en eu pas l'occasion car celui-ci s'était endormi peu de temps après notre départ. Il faut dire que combiner la direction d'une équipe de street racing et des études de médecine je trouvais déjà ça masochiste mais si en plus en une heure et demi de route il ne s'était pas assoupi au moins dix minutes je crois que je l'aurais assommé avant de le faire interner (ou de l'exterminer car j'aurais eu la preuve formelle que c'est un alien).

Arrivé à destination Fumihiro et Matsumoto le réveillèrent, difficilement, et on mit tout en place pour commencer à préparer les voitures. Quand tout fut installé je me dirigeai vers celle de Keisuke et décidai de jeter un coup d'œil à celles de nos adversaires. Je ne put contenir ma joie en voyant le roadster rouge :

- Trop cool !

Keisuke me dévisagea d'un air dubitatif. Puis il ajouta :

- on peut savoir ce qui t'arrive? C'est le fait de rester trop tard dehors qui te fait débloquer ?

- Ce type a une Mx-5 ! renchéris-je totalement euphorique.

Il me regarda complètement abasourdit et rétorqua :

- Oui et alors ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état.

- Tu rigoles? Enfin un gars qui a du goût.

Voyant le blond à mes côtés dans un état entre la vexation suprême et la colère j'enchainai avant qu'il n'explose :

- Mais t'en fait pas les Rx-7 sont cool aussi mais beaucoup plus courantes c'est tout.

Ma remarque parut le surprendre et il n'ajouta rien. Finalement je me mis au boulot et réussis à préparer la FD sans que ça ne finisse en bain de sang. Bon bien sûre on ne put éviter les petits pics et autres remarques plus ou moins déplacées mais dans l'ensemble ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Enfin mieux que ce que je ne l'avais imaginé.

* * *

Le lendemain je sortis de mon fourgon, qui m'avait servit de lit pour mes cinq malheureuses heures de sommeil, avec une tête de mort-vivant. Enfin, vu qu'on avait dut tous dormir dans nos véhicules respectifs on aurait très bien put jouer dans _Resident Evil _sans maquillage et passer inaperçus au milieu de la horde de zombie. Bref, c'est donc avec un enthousiasme digne d'un condamné à mort allant à l'échafaud que je parti me noyer dans le café que Fumihiro avait préparé pour toute l'équipe. Arrivée à la table, que les autres avaient déjà commencé à envahir, je me vautrai littéralement sur la première place libre. Quelqu'un, que mon cerveau (à seulement 30% de ses capacités) réussi aisément à reconnaître, m'interpela :

- Si c'est pour faire la gueule t'étais pas obligée de venir.

Je ne désespère pas un jour il me dira bonjour. Oui, je suis optimiste à ce qui paraît c'est bon pour la santé. En tous cas ça m'a permit de me réveiller et je décidai de le remercié :

- Je te ferais remarqué qu'on a tous la même tête et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu ne fais pas parti des mieux lotis.

C'est bizarre il a pas l'air super ravie. Bon ok, c'était pas vraiment un remerciement mais le matin j'ai un peu du mal à tout analyser. Et bien sûre comme l'un ne va pas sans l'autre son toutou officiel ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

- Je suis sûre que Keisuke pourrait faire une nuit blanche et être mieux réveillé que toi. Personne ne peut le surpasser.

Si j'avais 20% d'éveil en plus je pense que j'aurais explosé de rire mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas je me suis contentée d'un petit rictus comateux et, avec un ton vaguement provocateur, je lui lançai :

- Ah ouai ? J'aimerais bien voir ça car pour l'instant si on considère que sa tasse pleine se rapproche dangereusement de sa tête alors je gagne haut la main.

Cette remarque sembla réveillé soudainement le sujet de notre conversation et celui ci marmonna :

- C'est bon Kenta, arrêtes de dire des conneries dés le matin ça me donne mal à la tête.

- Il y est pour rien t'as juste trop réfléchis pour me sortir un truc sympa et du coup ton cerveau est en surcharge.

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'est sortit tout seul mais c'était tellement tentant. Finalement, Ryôsuke a dut en avoir marre de nous entendre nous chamailler comme des gamins et il décida d'intervenir :

- Si vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à faire, allez plutôt fignoler les derniers réglages de la FD et laissez nous nous réveiller dans le **calme.**

Il prononça le dernier mot avec insistance ce qui nous fit faire un repli stratégique vers la voiture citée précédemment.

Finalement, après une ignorance mutuelle on réussit à finir les derniers réglages de la FD à temps. Il était vingt et une heure trente quand je refermai le capot de la mazda jaune avec un soupir de satisfaction. Je me tournai vers son propriétaire resté anormalement silencieux depuis un moment. En fait, j'avais peur que le stress le rende encore plus imbuvable que d'habitude mais apparemment c'est plutôt l'inverse. Temps mieux. Au bout d'un moment Ryôsuke s'avança vers nous :

- Vous avez terminé ?

- Oui, tout est parfait, répondis-je.

- Très bien. On débutera par la descente, puis on enchainera avec la montée et enfin on terminera avec les courses au chrono dans le même ordre.

- Ok.

Et c'est sur cette approbation à l'unisson que nous rejoignîmes le reste de l'équipe pour assister à la course de la 86.

Pendant celle ci Ryôsuke nous apporta quelques indications techniques sur ça façon de voir les choses. D'ailleurs, d'après lui, les deux pilotes auraient un peu la même conduite et la différence se ferait sur la manière d'utiliser les gouttières en bordure de route. Cette constatation me surprit un peu, je trouvais ça assez risqué. Fumihiro ne cacha pas son désarroi :

- Y a t-il un moyen de conquérir des gouttières aussi profonde autrement qu'en les évitant ?

En tant qu'ancien membre d'une équipe professionnelle je réagis automatiquement :

- Le transfert de masse mais c'est plutôt compliqué et très dangereux si on considère la profondeur non négligeable de ces gouttières.

Tout le monde me dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois que je leur adressais la parole. C'est bon, j'ai compris, la prochaine fois je lèverais la main. Ryôsuke quant à lui acquiesça et ajouta :

- Mais il n'y a rien que Keisuke et Takumi ne puissent faire.

Argh non pas ça, comment je vais faire moi maintenant parce que supporter un blondinet egocent...heu non pardon...qui a une confiance en lui un peu trop élevée c'est déjà difficile mais si en plus il a les chevilles qui enflent ça va être l'enfer. D'ailleurs vu la tête de demeuré qu'il a en ce moment je dirais qu'elles ont bien pris cinquante centimètres et encore je suis gentille. J'étais encore entrain de me morfondre sur les conséquences désastreuses qu'allait engendrer cette phrases, en apparence anodine, quand un membre de l'équipe adverse vint nous annoncer notre victoire. La pression redescendit d'un cran au sein de l'équipe et on entama les derniers préparatifs avant d'attaquer la montée. Une fois que tout fut finit, et avant que la course ne commence, je partis me chercher une canette au distributeur présent sur le parking. Je fus vite rejoint par Ryôsuke :

- J'ai vérifié les réglages que tu as effectué sur la FD de Keisuke car comme vous passiez plus de temps à vous disputer qu'à vous en occuper j'ai préféré être sûre qu'ils soient bien fait.

Ça y est il va me virer. Satsuki des fois tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande bouche et garder tes sarcasmes pour toi. Ah et voilà ma carrière dans cette équipe s'achève déjà et en plus je vire schizophrène. Je bus une longue gorgé du soda que j'avais dans la main pour m'aider à affronter la dure réalité. Erreur fatale.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris. Tu as fait un excellent travail, je ne suis pas mécontent de t'avoir fait confiance. Tu es la digne sœur de Kaito Morikawa.

Je m'étouffait littéralement avec le liquide que j'étais entrain de boire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je repris tant bien que mal ma respiration puis quand se fut fait je répondis :

- Merci mais c'est plutôt lui qui devrait être digne d'être mon frère et il en est encore loin.

Il sourit, enfin le coin de ses lèvres remontèrent légèrement, et il retourna vers les autres. Je fis de même après avoir terminé la boisson aux tendances meurtrières. Quand j'arrivai Keisuke regardait la voiture de son adversaire et constata :

-Je croyais que c'était une 34 GT-R mais je suis content de voir que c'est une GT turbo propulsion. Il a bon goût.

Copieur, tout ça parce que j'ai fait l'éloge de la Mx-5 je suis sûre. Enfin bon je dois quand même avouer qu'il n'a pas tort. Je décidai donc de lui en faire part :

- Un point pour toi blondinet. Les 4x4 n'ont aucun intérêt en street-racing.

Vu la tête qu'il tire il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'approuve (ou alors que je l'appelle blondinet, c'est au choix). Et c'est un blond en état de choc qui se rendit à sa voiture. Heu il faudrait peut être que quelqu'un réanime son neurone, il pourrait éventuellement lui être utile. C'est Ryôsuke qui se chargea de cette tâche délicate en lui donnant les derniers conseils.

Malgré son neurone défaillant Keisuke réussit à gagner sa course assez facilement et les courses au chrono ne posèrent aucun soucis aux deux pilotes. Nous fûmes de retour à Akagi vers quatre heures du matin, sauf Takumi qui rentra directement à Akina. Avant de retourner chacun chez soi Ryôsuke nous informa du lieu de notre prochaine rencontre :

-Merci à tous pour votre travail. On se retrouve ici la semaine prochaine à la même heure que la dernière fois. Direction Enna pour affronter L'école de Toudou.

Toudou? Je ne connais qu'une personne qui vient de cette école et on ne peut pas dire qu'il respire l'intelligence mais bon à ce qu'il parait il forme de très bon pilote de rallye et ça c'est cool. Après avoir salué tout le monde je montai dans ma voiture et retournai chez moi prête à affronter la semaine surchargée que mon patron diabolique m'a très certainement prévu.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre suivant. J'ai mit un peu plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire et le poster mais je doit avouer que cette course là m'a pas vraiment inspirée. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même (surtout toi memelyne puisque je sais que tu l'attendais avec impatience ^^ ).

Sinon comme pour le chapitre précédent, certaines répliques sortes tout droit de l'anime ou en sont largement inspirées.

Bon et bien, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

-Quoi ?

Lundi, huit heures trente, mon tympan droit vient de décéder dans d'atroces souffrances après vingt et un ans de bons et loyaux services. Le meurtrier est un homme brun avoisinant les trente-cinq ans et frôlant les un mètre quatre-vingts. Il se prénomme Keiji et possède un petit garage qui me compte parmi ses employés. Son mobile? Un étonnement un peu trop prononcé en apprenant le nom des adversaires que les project D et moi même allons devoir affronter ce week end.

-Est ce que...merde, comment il s'appelle déjà...Rio..., Ryu..., Riko...?

Hum apparemment mon patron est Alzheimer et bien que la calvitie ne l'ai pas encore atteint il ne devrait pas tarder à être aussi chauve s'il continue à s'arracher les cheveux comme ça. Bon, aller je vais l'aider, après tout une bonne action n'a jamais fait de mal à personne :

-Ryôsuke Takahashi

-Ouai c'est ça. Est ce qu'il est au courant que l'école de Toudou est composée de pilotes pro et semi-professionnel?

-Ba surement.

Sa mine se décomposa et je pus constater un léger agacement dans le son de sa voix quand il reprit :

-Bon, très bien, je vais reformuler ma question : Est ce qu'il est au courant qu'en général une équipe amateur a un pourcentage de réussite quasi nul face à une équipe semi-professionnelle?

-C'est fort probable mais s'il les a choisit pour être nos prochains adversaires c'est qu'il considère qu'on en est capable, alors je le crois.

-N'importe quoi ! Ce mec t'a grillé le cerveau ou quoi ?

-Non, il m'a juste accordé sa confiance et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas en faire autant.

Keiji s'affala de désespoir dans le petit fauteuil de bureau et passa sa main devant ses yeux, puis il ajouta :

-Très bien, passons un accord. Si vous gagnez la course de ce week end je diminuerais ta charge de travail et je te libèrerais ton vendredi après-midi et ton lundi matin sans baisser ton salaire...

Trop aimable, sachant que je n'ai pas d'augmentation quand il blinde mes semaines plus que la normale mais bon je sais que cet arrangement lui demandera un effort surhumain donc on va pas chipoter.

-Mais si vous perdez tu quitteras cette équipe et tu accepteras tout le boulot que je te confirais sans rechigner.

Sadique un jour, sadique toujours. Je pesai le pour et le contre quand mon regard croisa ses yeux remplient de défis. Je lui tendis alors la main :

-Ok j'accepte.

Il la prit dans la sienne scellant ainsi notre pacte.

* * *

-Quoi ?

Vendredi, vingt heures, mon tympan droit a réussit l'exploit de mourir pour la deuxième fois en même pas une semaine. Ce coup ci c'est un blond unineuronique qui vient de détruire le peu d'ouïe qui me restait.

-Répètes ce que tu viens de dire, je crois que j'ai pas bien comprit.

Oui, enfin, c'est pas comme s'il comprenait beaucoup de choses. Je reculai de quelque pas, espérant ainsi protéger mon tympan gauche encore miraculeusement intact, et je répétai la phrase fatidique :

-J'ai dit que si on perdait la course de demain je devrais quitter l'équipe.

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi je le vis devenir complètement blanc. Enfin, blanc étant un joli euphémisme puisque même un cadavre paraitrait plus coloré. Je décidai de faire ma deuxième bonne action de la semaine :

-Vois le côtés positif même si tu perds un mécanicien tu ne seras plus obligé de me supporter.

-Mais c'est complètement débile ! T'as souvent des idées aussi pourries ?

-Je plaide non coupable, celle là elle est pas de moi. Mon patron est persuadé qu'on est incapable de gagner contre les élèves de l'école Toudou alors que moi je pense que si ton frère nous fait courir contre eux c'est qu'on peut le faire. Du coup on a parié : si on gagne il diminuera ma charge de travaille...

-Mais si on perd tu devras abandonner l'équipe et nous on sera obliger de trouver un autre mécanicien rapidement sauf que ça pousse pas à tous les coins de rue, t'es au courant ?

-Pourquoi ? tu penses qu'on va perdre ?

-Non mais...

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Keisuke, calmes toi ! De toute façon, si on ne peut pas surmonter cette épreuve alors l'aventure des project D s'arrêtera là, par conséquent le problème ne se posera même pas. Maintenant, dépêchez vous de rejoindre vos véhicules, on attend plus que vous pour démarrer.

On s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Ryôsuke venait d'interrompre avec succès une nouvelle dispute pourtant bien partie. Pour l'instant ça avait l'air de doucement l'énerver mais quand il sera papa il nous remerciera pour notre entrainement de haute qualité.

Le voyage fut à peu près identique au précédent. Je discutai avec Fumihiro pendant que Ryôsuke récupérait quelques heures de sommeil. Au bout de deux heures on arriva enfin. La route était encore en construction et bien que le revêtement soit neuf une multitude de petits cailloux le parsemait. Mais bon, ça ne posera pas vraiment de problèmes il suffira de faire les réglages en conséquence.

Comme la dernière fois, on installa tout ce dont on avait besoin et on se mit rapidement au travail. Pendant que je m'occupais de la FD, j'écoutai distraitement la conversation qui se déroulait à côtés de moi quand une réflexion de Fumihiro reteint mon attention :

-Mais quel peut bien être le style de pilotage de cette école de Toudou ?

Je réagis aussi tôt :

-Je connais quelqu'un qui a été élève ici. Il s'appelle Kyoichi Sudo. Il n'est pas mauvais mais c'est un vrai bourrin et niveau réflexion on repassera.

Et voilà, apparemment j'ai encore dit une grosse connerie ou alors ils ont tous décidé de se transformer en poisson rouge aux yeux globuleux. Enfin, tous sauf un qui se contenta de sourire, à sa manière, et d'approuver :

-Cette école est pleine de vétérans à grande gueule dans son genre mais nous allons mettre tout ce qu'on a dans cette course et écraser l'école de Toudou.

Ah on dirait qu'il est connu à Akagi, à vrai dire ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Bref, je me reconcentrai sur ma tâche initiale quand le blond, que la dernière phrase de Ryôsuke avait sortie de sa torpeur, m'interpella :

-Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses ce type?

Je souris. Je l'attendais celle là et je répondis donc naturellement :

-Je connais à peu près tous ceux qui viennent au circuit de mon père. J'ai d'ailleurs un don pour attirer surtout les cas sociaux.

Cette dernière réplique mit fin à la discussion. Je lui tendis les clés de sa voiture pour qu'il puisse faire les premiers tests permettant d'améliorer les différents réglages.

* * *

Après une nuit similaire à celle de la semaine dernière, on continua les différentes préparations et le grand soir arriva.

Tout le monde était nerveux. Je dirais même très nerveux puisque Kenta a aussi réussit à le remarquer. De plus, j'évitais soigneusement toutes discussions superflues avec Keisuke qui était encore plus associable qu'un ours à qui on aurait volé sa truite. C'est donc dans une atmosphère plutôt tendue que la première course débuta. Comme la fois dernière c'est la descente qui ouvrit les hostilités. Nos adversaires décidèrent de commencer cette course derrière ce qui parut surprendre Ryôsuke qui ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Il se contenta de donner quelques conseils de dernière minute à Takumi avant le départ et ils démarrèrent.

Pendant la course Keisuke ne put s'empêcher de questionner son frère :

-Frangin, quel genre de conseil as-tu donné à Fujiwara ?

-Je lui ai donné deux instructions très basiques.

-Comme ?

-Je lui ai dit de ne pas regarder dans son rétroviseur jusqu'à ce que le premier tour soit fini.

Le blond répliqua avec étonnement :

-En clair, tu lui as dit de ne pas regarder derrière lui.

Wahou je voudrais qu'on applaudisse bien fort le nouveau gagnant de la palme de la meilleur déduction, j'ai nommé Keisuke Takahashi. Hum, bien qu'il me brulait les lèvres je gardai ce sarcasme pour moi sous peine de déclencher une nouvelle querelle qui ne serait certainement pas au goût du brun. Enfin, je dois avouer que cette recommandation m'a aussi surprise mais c'est plutôt judicieux pour éviter de céder à la pression. J'allais interroger Ryôsuke sur sa deuxième instruction mais le nouveau maître de la déduction me devança :

-Et c'était quoi la deuxième ?

-Limiter le régime moteur. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se servir des deux milles derniers tours et de passer ses rapports à neuf milles.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais ce gars est géniale. Je me demande bien pourquoi il s'embête en médecine alors que n'importe quelle équipe professionnelle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Ces deux instructions étaient tellement évidentes qu'il fallait y penser. Je me tournai vers le blond qui paraissait complètement paumé et par pure bonté (ou pour m'amuser à le choquer un peu plus au choix) je décidai de l'éclairer :

-C'est une bonne idée. Grâce à ça il ne dévoile pas tout son potentiel à son adversaire et lorsqu'il montrera tout ce dont il est capable au deuxième tour, celui ci sera complètement déstabilisé. Enfin, c'est un pari risqué quand même.

Ryôsuke acquiesça :

-Oui, mais s'il parvient à résister au premier tour alors mes instructions prendront tout leur sens.

Keisuke, dont les yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites, ajouta :

-Alors il doit rester devant le pilote en descente de l'école de Toudou avec ses deux milles derniers tours en réserve ?

Encore une brillante déduction de notre nouveau lauréat, bravo. Enfin bref, malgré la difficulté de la tâche, Takumi réussit à tenir au premier tour et le second se passa exactement comme Ryôsuke l'avait prévu. L'usure de ses pneus eu raison de son adversaire et la 86 remporta la descente.

Cette victoire fit redescendre la pression et c'est un peu plus serein , et surement déterminé à faire aussi bien que son rivale, que Keisuke attaqua la montée. Cette dernière ne fut pas de tout repos mais il s'en sortit plutôt bien et obtint une nouvelle victoire pour les project D.

C'est donc le moral au beau fixe que l'on remballa tout les équipements et que l'on rentra à Akagi. En montant dans ma Mx-5 pour retourné chez moi, j'esquissai un petit sourire sadique en imaginant la tête de Keiji quand je lui annoncerai la bonne nouvelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un chapitre plutôt long si on le compare aux précédents. J'ai adoré l'écrire (pas que les autres m'aient déplu mais on va dire que pour l'instant c'est mon préféré, celui sur lequel je me suis le plus éclatée) donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant, voir plus (mais ça va être dure), que moi. Sinon, ba temps pis, il aura fait au moins une heureuse : moi (c'est pas énorme mais c'est le début de la gloire). C'est bon, j'ai fini et si vous aussi vous voulez partager votre joie d'avoir lu un tel chef d'œuvre (argh, je viens de m'étouffer avec ma modestie) n'hésitez pas ! c'est gratuit pour les moins de 18 ans et les plus de 70 ans ainsi que pour les étudiants sur présentation de leur carte d'étudiant de l'année en cours (on sait jamais des fois que des petits malins présentent celle de 2009 ou autres années non conformes). Pour tous les autres il y a EuroCard MasterCard (Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher).

**Note :** Un nouveau venu fait son apparition. Il s'appelle Kotaru . Il sort lui aussi de mon imagination et n'a donc fait aucune apparition dans le manga et/ou l'anime (ou alors indépendamment de ma volonté).

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

On est dimanche, la vie est belle, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et depuis vingt bonnes minutes Keiji délire sur un hypothétique trafique de notre course de la veille et sur un complot mondial a son apogée. Après une énième absurdité je décidai de le ramener un peu dans la réalité :

-Doper les voitures ? Je sais pas ce que t'as pris ce matin mais c'était violent. A moins que...Ah oui, peut être que l'huile moteur à l'EPO dont on c'est servie pour la Rx-7 et le moteur aux amphétamines que l'on a monté sur la Trueno ont pu, effectivement, améliorer légèrement leurs compétences.

Il parut interloqué et se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Pitié, faites qu'il ne s'interroge pas sur l'éventuel pouvoir de cette huile et de ce moteur fictif sinon je l'étouffe avec sa cervelle inefficace pour abréger ses souffrances.

-Bon, ok, j'avoue c'était une hypothèse stupide.

Alléluia ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je commettrais mon premier meurtre...

-Mais qui me dit que vous n'avez pas dopé vos pilotes ?

Ou pas. Bon, restons zen. On va dire que le choc de la perte du pari l'a un peu plus affecté que prévu. Enfin, du moment qu'il tient son engagement je m'en fiche mais pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il redevienne lucide. C'est donc avec détermination que je m'attelai à cette tâche ardue :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi réussir à soulever cent kilos avec le petit doigt, ne ressentir aucune douleur ou courir sans se fatiguer peut améliorer les performances d'un pilote de voiture.

-Vous avez très bien put augmenter leur résistance au stress ou leur concentration.

-Pour le stress on a rien fait, au contraire c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Par contre, j'avoue que pour la concentration...

-Haha je le savais ! Vous avez triché !

-Non, pas du tout, Ryôsuke leur a juste dit de ne pas regarder dans leurs rétroviseurs.

-Que...Quoi ?

Je pense que s'il avait eu vingt ans de moins il aurait fondu en larme. Mais comme c'est un adulte, plus ou moins mature, certes, mais un adulte quand même, il se résigna enfin :

-C'est bon, j'admets ma défaite. Je te libère ton lundi matin ainsi que ton vendredi après-midi et je vais un peu décharger ta semaine mais est ce que je peux te demander un petit service ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et répondis, méfiante :

-Heu, ça dépend. Quel genre de service ?

-Hé bien, tu vois, j'ai un rendez vous avec un client potentiel qui habite un peu loin mais comme il est pas mal occupé c'est moi qui me déplace.

-Ouai, en gros tu vas faire le lèche botte si j'ai bien compris.

A l'entente du mot « lèche botte » il tiqua légèrement mais continua sur sa lancée :

-Bref, je vais donc surement être absent tout le week-end et j'aurais besoin que tu gardes Kotaru.

Alors là je faisais face à un mur d'incompréhension. Comment pouvait il me demander une chose pareille alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant que j'étais en déplacement avec les project D ? C'était même, indirectement, notre sujet de conversation. Je décidai de lui en faire part le plus intelligemment possible :

-Heu...je...

-Allez, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi et c'est cruel de laisser un gosse de cinq ans tout seul pendant deux jours.

-C'est le tien par conséquent ce n'est pas mon problème.

Il prit un air déçu et soupira :

-Je comprend. C'est dommage il t'aimais bien. Je me demande quelle tête il fera quand je lui dirais que tu as refusé de passer du temps avec lui.

Argh, tricheur, sadique. C'est un coup bas, très, très bas. Je lui fis remarqué en ajoutant avec une pointe d'agacement :

-Ok, je vais voir avec Ryôsuke s'il accepte que je l'amène avec moi. Par contre, je te préviens, s'il ne veut pas il faudra que tu trouves une autre nounou.

Un sourire de contentement apparut sur son visage :

-Oui, oui, merci beaucoup Satsuki !

Je soupirai en le regardant partir. Il n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce que je venais de lui dire à part le premier mot. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro du leader des project D pour lui exposer la situation. Il accepta sans trop de problèmes m'avouant, implicitement, qu'un gamin de cinq ans serait toujours plus gérable que notre duo de choc avec Keisuke.

* * *

Lundi, dix-neuf heures, comme promis j'ai terminé plus tôt (bon d'une heure mais on va pas trop en demander non plus). Je vais en profiter pour aller faire un petit tour au circuit puisque mon frère doit être avec une quelconque fille, dans un quelconque bar, à projeter un quelconque plan pour la soirée ce qui fait une probabilité de l'ordre de 99.999% de ne pas le croiser (temps pis pour les 0.001% restant). Je montai dans ma voiture et me mis en route. Arrivé à destination, je me garai dans la première place libre et descendis avant de me diriger vers l'entrée principale. Au moment où j'entamais la montée des escaliers qui permettaient d'y accéder, une voix m'interpela :

-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Satsuki ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu par ici.

Bouhouhou non pas lui. Je me retournais doucement pour faire face à la dure réalité. Ah ba si c'est bien lui.

-Oh, Kyoichi ! Quelle...surprise, m'exclamai-je avec un sourire fortement crispé.

Je le vis commencer à gravir le peu de marches qui nous séparait et, par un pur instinct de survie, je fis de même avec celles m'éloignant de l'entrée tout en continuant de le regarder (ne jamais tourner le dos à un animal sauvage, c'est bien connu). Il reprit la parole :

-Alors, à ce qu'il paraît tu fais partie de la nouvelle équipe de Ryôsuke Takahashi, les project D.

-C'est exact, tu t'es bien renseigné, je te félicite mais tu sais je t'entend très bien de là où tu es. Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de monter.

Il ne releva pas la deuxième partie de ma phrase et continua :

-Pourquoi ?

Sa question me déstabilisa :

-Hein ? Heu...Pourquoi ? Ba parce que.

Oui, j'ai toujours été douée pour l'argumentation. Malgré la haute précision de ma réponse il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu :

-Tu as refusé de faire partie des Emperor mais ça ne te déranges pas d'intégrer l'équipe d'un gars que tu ne connais même pas.

Je stoppai net et lui fis face une bonne fois pour toute :

-En effet, j'ai refusé de rejoindre une équipe de quatre machos sans cervelle pour qui j'aurais été une esclave. De plus, le concept des project D me plaisait bien et rien ne m'empêchait de quitter l'équipe si je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

Énervé, il répliqua :

-N'importe quoi ! Tu n'aurais pas été notre esclave !

Je fis un petit sourire machiavélique avant d'ajouter :

-Oh alors tu avoues que vous êtes quatre machos sans cervelle. C'est un bon début.

Il se renfrogna puis, sur un ton de défi, reprit :

-De toute façon je connais le type que vous allez affronter et je peux t'assurer que vos pilotes n'ont aucune chance.

-Je serais toi je ne parierais pas là dessus. Le dernier qui a dit ça a largement perdu.

-Ba en tout cas je vous aurais prévenu.

Je le regardai faire demi tour et rejoindre son Evo III passablement en colère. Puis, je finis mon ascension pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il n'ait la bonne idée de m'accompagner.

* * *

Le vendredi arriva enfin. Je passai chez Keiji récupérer Kotaru et me dirigeai vers Akagi. Une fois au sommet, je descendis de la voiture en prenant dans mes bras mon chargement exceptionnel qui c'était à moitié endormi. Il fit d'ailleurs forte impression. Il faut dire que des gamins de cet âge c'est plutôt rare dans une équipe de street racing. Bon, bien sûre, les plus choqués furent Keisuke et Kenta. Enfin, surtout le blond qui en lâcha la bouteille qu'il était entrain de boire. Ce dernier remit peu à peu les pieds sur terre et s'exclama :

-C'est quoi ce délire ? On fait pas garderie.

-Je sais bien mais Keiji est parti pour le week-end alors c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré.

Oula c'est quoi cette tête ? C'est pas si terrible que ça ? Si ? C'est pas comme si je lui avait dit que se serait son remplaçant pour les montées.

-Je vois.

Heu vu le ton peu convaincant je dirais que, non, tu ne vois rien du tout coco. Je sais pas quel film tu es entrain de te faire mais...Oh non, j'ai comprit, alors là j'hésite entre exploser de rire ou pleurer de désespoir devant tant de bêtise. Je suis sûre qu'il pense que Kotaru est mon fils. Je décidai de dissiper très vite ce mal entendu mais Ryôsuke, qui avait plutôt l'air amusé par la situation, me devança :

-Ne t'en fait pas Keisuke j'ai accepté qu'elle l'amène puisqu'apparemment ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Et puis, tant qu'il ne perturbe pas notre travail il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Hein ? Mais ça dissipe rien du tout, c'est encore pire. Je ne pus même pas m'expliquer convenablement car il fallut embarquer dans nos véhicules habituels. Par chance, Ryôsuke emmenait sa FC donc Kotaru put prendre sa place et monter avec moi. Ce qui ne changea pas grand chose pour Fumihiro et moi puisque, comme son prédécesseur, il dormit les trois quarts du trajet.

Une fois sur place, Ryôsuke me proposa de le faire dormir dans sa voiture, sur la banquette arrière, pour qu'il soit mieux installé. C'est ce que je fis en le remerciant. Puis, tout le monde fut réunit pour mettre au point quelques détails. Tout d'abord, notre adversaire sera un pilote pro. Bon, c'était pas vraiment une surprise pour moi puisque j'étais déjà plus ou moins au courant grâce à ce cher Kyoichi. Par contre, ça a eu le mérite de faire oublier à Keisuke la marmotte qui dormait dans la voiture de son frère. Enfin, dernière nouvelle, notre représentant ne sera décidé que demain soir.

On se mit donc tous au travail rapidement. J'eus vraiment du mal à rester calme car mon acolyte blond c'était autoproclamé As suprême des project D et il était totalement imbuvable. Mais comme me l'avait fait remarquer Ryôsuke : on est pro ou on ne l'est pas.

Pendant qu'il finissait les test des derniers réglages, je m'accordai une petite pause et rejoignis Matsumoto et Fumihiro. Ce dernier paraissait plutôt inquiet et le mécanicien de la 86 tentait de le rassurer :

-Mais...C'est impossible qu'il envoi la 86 faire cette course.

-Moi, je trouve pas.

Ou comment encore plus plombé l'ambiance.

-Ba quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça. Je suis sûre que nos adversaires pensent exactement la même chose que vous donc on aurait déjà l'effet de surprise et puis, sincèrement, Keisuke est tellement excité qu'il serait incapable de courir quoi que se soit pour l'instant.

Fumihiro fut le plus rapide à se remettre de ses émotions :

-Oui, tu as peut être raison mais cette course me fout quand même la frousse.

On fit quelques modifications avant de partir nous reposer un peu.

Le lendemain, je récupérai Kotaru, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, à l'arrière de la FC pour l'emmener petit déjeuner. Je m'installai en face de Keisuke. Ce dernier, à vu de nez, avait dormi une heure voir deux grand maximum. Hé bien, c'est pas comme ça qu'il allait gagner, même potentiellement.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

Sa question me fit sursauter. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Bon, pour répondre il faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi il parle. Je suivis la direction de son regard brumeux qui se posait sur le mini zombi assis à côtés de moi. Je souris et répondis :

-Kotaru

-hmm...quoi ?

Apparemment, il commençait vaguement à émerger. Il tourna sa petite tête brune vers le blond comateux et lui demanda franchement :

-T'es qui toi ?

Keisuke qui, avouons le, était resté un grand enfant, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Je m'appelle Keisuke, et tu serais prié d'accorder un peu plus de respect à tes ainés, petit morveux.

Ohoh mauvaise pioche, moi j'aurais pas fait comme ça.

-Je suis pas un morveux, j'ai tout ça d'abord !

Kotaru brandit fièrement sa main droite entièrement ouverte.

-Ah ouai ? Et ben moi je peux même pas te montrer combien j'ai avec seulement deux mains.

-Ça veut dire que t'es un vieux crouton.

Oh...mon...dieu. Maintenant je comprend ce qu'a dut ressentir Ryôsuke à chacune de mes disputes avec le blond ici présent. Sauf que là c'était pire et je le fit remarquer :

-Hum...Keisuke, tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de te battre avec un gamin de cinq ans ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta net alors qu'il allait lancer une nouvelle bâche. Kotaru quant à lui se tourna vers moi, après lui avoir tiré la langue, comme si de rien était :

-Satsu ? Est ce que tu as amené mes voitures ?

-Oui, elles sont dans mon sac. Tu n'as cas aller les chercher et jouer sur la table.

-Cool, merci.

Il se leva et partit en direction du fourgon où j'avais laissé mes affaires. Je me levai à mon tour et me tourna vers le blond en grande réflexion :

-Et si on allait s'occuper des réglages de ta voiture ?

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite puis, au bout d'un moment, il me regarda :

-Pourquoi il t'a appelé Satsu ?

-Heu ba parce qu'il a pas envie de dire mon prénom en entier. Les surnoms ça te dit quelque chose ?

Peut être que la fatigue avait fait plus de dégâts que ce que je croyais en faite.

-Mais...

Grand silence. Oula trop de réflexion tue la réflexion surtout dans son cas.

-Normalement, on appelle pas sa mère par son prénom.

Heureusement que je m'étais rassie pour écouter le fond de sa pensée (pas bien profonde soit dit en passant) parce que sinon je pense que j'aurais littéralement fini sur le cul. Bon, admettons que le manque de sommeil soit le seul fautif, je décidai quand même de lui proposer un calcul mental de niveau au moins CP voir CE1 :

-Calcules vingt et un moins cinq.

J'y crois pas il compte sur ses doigts. Hum, faisons comme si on avait rien vu.

-Ça fait seize et alors ?

Dépitée je répondis :

-Et alors rien. Médites là dessus, on en reparlera la semaine prochaine si t'as toujours pas trouvé.

Et c'est donc avec un blond en pleine concentration interne que je partis fignoler les derniers réglages de la FD.

* * *

Le soir venu, Ryôsuke annonça la 86 comme représentante des project D pour cette course. Keisuke semblait complètement à l'ouest. Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait mis en état de choc. Fumihiro tenta de le raisonner un peu :

-Keisuke, ne te laisse pas aller. Il doit y avoir une excellente raison à la décision de Ryôsuke.

-Je le sais bien !

Après avoir répondu brusquement, il partis s'enfermer dans sa voiture. Ba, qu'il boude ça lui fera du bien.

Je rejoignis le reste de l'équipe avec Kotaru pour assister à la course. La 86 fit un bon départ mais cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire au brun qui ne nous avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Après un petit moment, Kenta partit chercher son idole toujours coincé dans sa FD. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, victorieux. Ryôsuke interrogea son frère :

-Keisuke, où étais-tu ?

Ce dernier fit la moue avant de répondre :

-Je râlais à l'intérieur de la FD, mais je me suis senti stupide alors je suis sorti.

Ohoh tout n'est pas perdu. On dirait bien qu'il vient d'avoir un élan de lucidité.

-J'avais raison. Tu es un vieux croutons.

Ah pour une fois je suis innocente si le vi...Keisuke est en colère.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Mon papa il dit tout le temps que ce sont les vieux qui râlent.

-Que...

-Hahaha

Et voilà, j'ai pas put résister pourtant j'ai vraiment tout tenté pour ne pas rigoler mais sa tête quand Kotaru l'a remballé m'a fait craquer. D'ailleurs, les autres se retiennent tant bien que mal (sauf le chien fidèle qui est indigné qu'on puisse rire ainsi de son maître). Ryôsuke intervint :

-Quand vous aurez fini je pourrais peut être t'exposer les raisons de mon choix, Keisuke ?

Il n'était pas énervé, au contraire un petit sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage. Finalement, il réussit à s'expliquer sur sa décision. Au bout du compte celle ci s'avéra être basée sur la technique de pilotage des deux conducteurs. Pas que l'une soit meilleure que l'autre mais juste mieux adaptée pour vaincre un tel adversaire. D'ailleurs, c'est d'une façon assez étonnante que Takumi gagna la course. Il fit une bonne partie de la fin de la course tout feux éteints et il réussit à dépasser son concurrent juste avant la ligne d'arrivée.

Ryôsuke partit féliciter notre champion et les autres commencèrent à tout ranger pendant que nos deux nouveaux inséparables repartaient dans un débat enflammé :

-De toute façon c'est Satsu la meilleurte !

-D'abord on dit la meilleure et pas la meilleurte, morveux, et ensuite t'as aucune preuve !

Hé, ça c'était limite vexant. Mais mon chevalier servant, petit par la taille mais grand par le cœur, me défendit bravement :

-Si, c'est la meilleurte ! Je le sais parce que je l'ai vue et puis en plus bientôt quand j'aurais tous ça – Kotaru ouvrit grand ces deux mains – Et ben, je me marierais avec Satsu et je deviendrais le plus fort pilote de toute la terre entière. Vieux crouton !

-Que...hein ? Quoi ? Tu crois pas que t'es un peu jeune pour penser au mariage ? **Morveux !**

Hum, bon petit retour dans la réalité vraie made in Satsuki avant que ça dégénère :

**-**Sur ce coup là, le vieux crouton n'a pas totalement tort Kotaru. On en reparlera dans dix ou quinze ans d'accord ?

**-**Mais c'est long !

**-**Juste assez pour réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire. Allez, montes dans le fourgon on va rentrer.

Chacun remonta dans son véhicule respectif et après quelques heures de route nous fûmes de retour à Akagi. Là, Ryôsuke remercia tout le monde, comme d'habitude, et nous annonça notre prochaine destination : Saitama.

Je remontai dans ma voiture avec Kotaru, qui s'endormit immédiatement, et je le ramenai chez lui avant de rentrer me reposer.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon alors je voudrais m'excuser pour cette énorme retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus de boulot que prévu (associé à une légère flémingite aigüe qui n'a rien arrangé). Je n'ai même pas pu terminer le chapitre où j'en avais envie mais comme ce week-end je ne pourrais pas l'avancé et encore moins les deux semaines à venir, j'ai décidé de le poster maintenant.

De plus, mes exams approchant à vitesse grand « V » je ne pourrais certainement pas poster la suite avant un mois mais comme après je serais en vacances j'en profiterais pour me rattraper.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Il y a des jours comme ça où la malchance s'acharne sur moi sans raisons valables (j'ai bien songé à porter plainte contre elle pour harcèlement ou envers la chance pour non assistance à personne en danger mais je me suis dit que j'avais un pourcentage assez faible de réussite). Ce genre de jours où le moindre petit truc insignifiant prend des dimensions cataclysmiques. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rend compte à quel point vingt-quatre heures c'est vachement long mine de rien. Mais, aujourd'hui, je viens de toucher le fond. D'ailleurs, j'hésite encore : défenestration ou pendaison ? Quel est le moins coûteux et surtout le plus rapide ?

-Satsuki !

Tout compte fait qu'il soit coûteux m'importe peu puisque mon argent ne me servira à rien une fois morte. Du coup, je peux opter pour les médicaments au moins je suis sûre que se sera indolore même si pour la vitesse on repassera...

-Sa-tsu-ki !

...En plus Ryôsuke est en médecine il pourra certainement me conseiller ou alors je peux toujours me rompre le cou au moins c'est rapide et efficace.

-**Satsuki Morikawa** !

Je sursautai fixant celui qui avait osé me sortir de mes pensées respirant la joie de vivre:

-Quoi ? Pas la peine de crié je suis pas sourde !

-Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Je sais pas à qui tu pensais mais il doit être sacrément beau pour être plus intéressant que moi. Je suis jaloux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus choquant : qu'il soit tout à fait sérieux ou que se soit mon frère qui me sorte ça ? Quoi que, réflexion faite, que mon frère soit totalement sérieux en sortant un truc pareil c'est carrément flippant. Enfin, après une vingtaine d'années ça surprend encore un peu mais on commence à s'habituer à ses réflexions douteuses.

Bon, je crois qu'un petit récapitulatif de ma « super » journée s'impose. Tout d'abord, une coupure d'électricité a pris en traitre mon réveil pendant la nuit. C'est donc la bouche en cœur que je me suis réveillée vers deux heures du matin. Constatant qu'il me restait quatre bonnes heures à dormir je me suis recouchée. C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau, pourtant peu productif le matin, a eu une illumination digne d'un briquet dans une salle de concert : depuis quand les chiffres du réveil clignotent ? J'ai donc sauté sur mon portable (enfin, j'ai plutôt tâtonné aveuglément à sa recherche entre différents objets à l'intérêt assez discutable sur une table de nuit) pour vérifier l'heure. Le petit huit heures moins cinq qui s'affichait fièrement eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Je bondis, enfin non, je tombai rapidement et violemment de mon lit sous la surprise avant de prévenir Keiji que j'aurais un « léger » retard. Finalement, même en me préparant à la vitesse de l'éclaire et en avalant une barre de céréale pour seul petit déjeuner, je ne pus rien faire contre mon cruel destin. En effet, j'étais incapable de mettre la main sur mes clés de voitures. Beaucoup trop pressée pour les chercher correctement, je décidai d'aller en emprunter une à mon frère qui, heureusement pour moi, était un Tanguy pur race et squattait le domicile familial, situé à dix minutes de chez moi à pied, depuis les vingt-six ans de son existence. C'est donc avec quasiment une heure de retard, mais en Porsche (classe ou ponctualité il faut choisir), que je suis arrivée au garage. Bien sûre, à peine descendue, j'appris que Nahiko c'était payé le lux d'attraper la grippe et je me retrouvais donc avec deux fois plus de travail. De plus, une journée pourrie étant, comme son nom l'indique, pourrie, j'ai dut me farcir la plus part des clients que je ne peux pas supporter. Finalement, à dix-neuf heures, c'est complètement lessivée que je garais la Carrera à son emplacement habituel et que j'essayais de me rassurer en affirmant que ça aurait put être pire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kaito me rejoigne pour m'annoncer le décès provisoire de ma voiture. Effectivement, Monsieur avait eu la bonne idée de faire quelques tours de pistes avec (au moins maintenant je savais où était passées mes clés) et de s'encastrer dans la barrière de sécurité. Il profita de mon état de choc pour me prévenir qu'il m'accompagnerait ce week-end pour voir de quoi était capable l'équipe qui m'empêchait d'accomplir mes devoirs fraternels (à savoir lui préparer ses voitures et lui servir de bonniche). Voilà comment je me retrouvais assise à côtés de lui dans la voiture que je lui avais empruntée le matin même (car il avait tout simplement eu la flemme d'aller en prendre une autre), en direction d'Akagi.

-Tu es sûre que tu es la seule fille de cette équipe ?

S'il recommence à me sortir aussi brutalement de mes pensées je risque vraiment de faire une crise cardiaque. Remarque, au moins ça résoudrait mon problème initial. Bon, il faudrait peut être que je lui réponde parce que s'il continue à me fixer en conduisant on risque d'avoir un accident.

-Oui, je suis sûre. Enfin, je ne suis pas allée vérifier s'ils avaient tous la morphologie complète d'un être humain de sexe masculin mais libre à toi de t'en assurer.

Il fit une grimace de dégout avant de répliquer :

-Non, c'est bon je te crois. Mais c'est dommage.

Oh oui, quel dommage ! On n'aura pas l'occasion de voire l'une de ses techniques de drague digne des plus mauvais films mélodramatiques et qui rendent un livre à l'eau de rose, dégoulinant de guimauve, hautement passionnant.

* * *

Après un trajet qui me parut interminable, nous arrivâmes enfin. Maintenant il fallait que j'explique à Ryôsuke que mon illustre moitié biologique (quoique ça restait encore à prouver) avait décidé de s'incruster pour le week-end. Ce dernier ferma sa voiture (totalement inappropriée pour les routes de montagne mais c'est un détail) et me suivit jusqu'au petit groupe installé un peu plus loin. Devant les regards mi étonnés, mi admirateurs qui nous scrutaient (enfin ils visaient plutôt Kaito mais vu la distance réduite qui nous séparait ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence) je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de partir le plus vite possible d'ici pour retourner chez moi et finir cette journée maudite sous ma couette, là où plus rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de mettre à profit cette merveilleuse idée. En effet, en relevant la tête je pus remarquer que je faisais déjà face à un brun assez surpris qui attendait certainement quelques explications.

Je décidai de me lancer avec un sourire un peu intimidé :

-Hum...Salut, en faite ma voiture est momentanément indisponible.

Je lançais un regard noir au meurtrier qui ne se sentait pas du tout concerné avant d'ajouter en grimaçant légèrement :

-Et Kaito m'a...proposée de m'accompagner. J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème.

Ryôsuke dévisagea une dernière fois mon frère avant de me répondre :

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est toujours bien de pouvoir profiter de l'expérience d'un pilote professionnel. Je ne vois aucun soucis à ce qu'il nous accompagne.

La vedette, toujours prête à aider son prochain, s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Je suis surtout là en tant qu'observateur alors...

Je lui mis un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et repris avec un grand sourire :

-Il sera ravit de nous donner quelques conseils en cas de besoin.

-Très bien, que tout le monde rejoigne son véhicule, nous partons pour Saitama.

Bon bien sûre mon frère refusa d'abandonner sa voiture sur le parking d'Akagi et c'est moi qu'il désigna comme volontaire pour lui tenir compagnie pendant le voyage. J'eus naturellement droit à des insinuations vaseuses sur mon éventuelle liaison secrète avec Ryôsuke. Je décidai de le laisser divaguer en espérant que la route passerait vite. Inutile de préciser que se fut les deux heures les plus longues de toute ma vie.

* * *

Arrivé à Saitama je descendis de la Porsche en m'étirant quand un blond hystérique, que j'avais presque oublié, m'entraina un peu plus loin.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Un pur réflexe faillit me faire répondre « une voiture » mais je me reteins au dernière moment en optant pour le regard « moi pas comprendre ce que toi vouloir dire » qui marcha assez bien.

-Kaito Morikawa est vraiment ton frère ?

Alors là je dois avouer que je suis restée complètement bête. Depuis le début il ne me croyais pas. C'est ce moment là que le susnommé choisit pour s'incruster.

-Oh alors comme ça c'est lui ton copain...Pourquoi pas, enfin je suis pas sûre que le style rebelle plaise beaucoup à papa mais s'il sait piloter ça devrait le faire. Et tu t'appelles comment ?

Mon « copain » le regarda totalement abasourdi avant de sortir un semblant de réponse :

-Keisuke Takahashi.

Bip...Mauvaise réponse. C'était à mon tour d'être sous le choc. Cet abruti n'avait même pas nié ne serait ce qu'un bout de l'ineptie que venait de sortir mon imaginatif grand frère. Fumihiro nous rejoignit et s'adressa au blond pas encore tout à fait remit de ses émotions :

-Hé, Keisuke, tu te rappelles de cette fille avec la FD noire que nous avons vu quand on est venu repérer la route ? Elle est dans le groupe de nos adversaires.

Il le regarda étonné et légèrement embêté :

-Ah, non, je n'avais pas remarqué...

Le visage de mon Dom Juan de frère s'illumina et il lui coupa la parole :

-Une fille, mais c'est géniale ! Ne t'en fait pas...heu...Keisuke c'est ça ? Je m'en occupe.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit sur le ton de la confidence :

-Et puis avouons le ça nous arrange bien tous les deux. Moi j'aurais de quoi m'occuper ce soir et toi tu pourras rester avec ma sœur sans être importuné.

On le regarda déguerpir surement à la recherche de la fille que je plaignais déjà.

Keisuke se tourna vers moi avec un air d'incompréhension (assez familier chez lui) collé au visage :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre cyniquement :

-Parce que vous êtes tout les deux des idiots et que tu n'as rien fait pour le contredire et puis peut être aussi parce que ça fait dix bonnes minutes que tu me tiens la main.

Interloqué il regarda ma main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis le début de notre conversation. Il rougit et la lâcha prestement avant de continuer :

-Bon, on a pas toute la nuit et si on allait commencer les réglages de la FD ?

Ba, si, justement on a toute la nuit et même plus. Enfin bon, le style petit caïd tout gêné était plutôt amusant et je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture sans rien dire.

* * *

Après un premier tour de test, il revint l'air passablement ennuyé et me fit part de son problème :

-C'est terrible, l'asphalte est ondulé dans tous les sens. Ma voiture va faire des étincelles partout comme les vieilles voitures de formule-1.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui proposer une solution :

-Pourquoi tu ne changerais pas ta façon de conduire ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais après tout c'est ce que Ryôsuke vous a implicitement dit de faire.

Il sembla méditer sur cette proposition quand Fumihiro nous annonça que notre adversaire en monté serait très certainement la fille qu'ils avaient rencontré un peu plus tôt (et qui était devenue la nouvelle proie de mon frère). Cette révélation me mit instinctivement en mode « provocation » à l'encontre de mon binôme blond :

-Haha parfait ! J'espère que tu ne la sous estimes pas car on a beau ne pas être beaucoup de fille à piloter, en général on fait plutôt partie des bons. Et puis elle conduit aussi une Rx-7 donc tu devrais être doublement vigilant.

Un rictus malsain (indépendant de ma volonté) accompagna ma petite tirade. Keisuke resta perplexe un moment avant de répondre :

-Peu importe qui je dois affronter car je pense que mon véritable adversaire c'est cette route.

Hein ? Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais non c'est pas drôle. Je m'attendais à un exposé enflammé sur la suprématie masculine (enfin la sienne surtout) et c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire. Je suis déçue. Malgré tout nous reprîmes notre travail jusqu'à l'aube.

Le lendemain soir, avant la course, on continua les réglages. Il mit beaucoup plus de temps à boucler le deuxième test ce qui me surprit (à noter l'emploi du verbe surprendre et pas inquiéter car, non, je n'étais pas inquiète le moins du monde). Finalement, il revint (entier mais on s'en fiche puisque je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour lui) pour nous informer que la FD noire était en panne et qu'il fallait aller l'aider. A cette annonce Kaito se jeta sur lui avant de l'agresser :

-Comment oses-tu lui faire le coup de la panne ? Avoir une petite amie douce et aimante comme ma sœur ne te suffis pas ? Il faut aussi que tu prennes celle des autres.

Oulala c'est quoi ce délire ? Vu la tête que tirait Keisuke il devait très certainement penser la même chose que moi. Je décidai de calmer mon frère (et de sauver notre pilote blond au passage) :

-C'est bon Kaito, respires, il vient de te dire que c'était la FD noire qui était en panne et s'il avait vraiment voulut tenter quelque chose il ne serait pas venu nous demander de l'aider.

Je fis une pause avant de remarquer que j'avais réfuté la mauvaise partie de sa réplique.

-Hum...et puis depuis quand tu me trouves douce et aimante ?

Encore raté.

-Enfin...non...je veux dire que je ne sors pas avec Keisuke quand est-ce que tu vas te rentrer ça dans le crâne ? Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour imaginer un truc pareil.

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de mon abominable grand frère et il répliqua :

-Je ne suis peut être pas aussi doué que toi comme mécanicien mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Et puis, sans me venter je suis plutôt fier de mes dons d'observateur. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une demoiselle en détresse à aller secourir.

Dépité, je le regardais partir quand mon soi disant petit ami se tourna vers moi :

-Avant de le rencontrer en chair et en os je l'admirais mais là je dois avouer que je le trouve carrément effrayant.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête :

-Et bien dis toi que ça fait vingt et un an que je supporte ce cauchemar ambulant.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà **enfin**. Non je ne suis pas morte, mon inspiration avait juste décidé de prendre elle aussi des vacances mais loin, très loin. Enfin, elle est finalement revenue et j'ai pu finir ce chapitre. **  
**Donc voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.  
Ah et au passage merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :  
**

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la fourgonnette partie à la rescousse de notre adversaire en panne ne reviennent. Cette dernière était conduite par Fumihiro tandis que mon frère était au volant de la FD entrain de draguer sa pilote initiale (plus tard il affirmera que ce n'était que du réconfort apporté à une jeune fille en plein désespoir).

Je regardai Kaito sortir de la voiture avec un air suffisant puis se retourner vers sa victime :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle roule toujours donc ça ne devrait pas prendre trop temps à réparer. De toute façon je ferais tous ce qui est possible pour qu'elle soit de nouveau d'attaque pour la course de ce soir.

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase avec un petit clin d'œil. La fille, qui d'après ce que j'avais compris s'appelait Kyoko, le regarda d'un air peu convaincu mais le remercia quand même pour son aide.

Keisuke, qui était toujours à côtés de moi depuis que « les secours » étaient partis, rejoignit sa futur ex-idole et lui demanda :

-Tu penses que tu peux la réparer ?

-Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Cette réplique me déstabilisa un peu mais je me repris très vite et m'installai confortablement contre la rambarde derrière moi avec un petit rictus. Le spectacle promettait d'être amusant. En effet, les seules choses que mon frère était capable de réaliser à peu près correctement en « mécanique » étaient le plein d'essence, vérifier la pression des pneus et les changer. Même remplacer une batterie commençait à dépasser le seuil maximal de ces capacités très médiocres.

C'est donc sans surprise que je le vis buguer devant le capot ouvert, plonger dans ce qui semblait être une profonde analyse du problème. Mon sourire moqueur s'allongea quand je vis le pseudo pro de la mécanique quitter la voiture pour se diriger vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur il chuchota :

-Si tu m'aides à la réparer en faisant en sorte que ça passe inaperçue je te promet de ne plus faire aucunes réflexions ou insinuations vaseuses à ton égard du week end.

-Et tu arrêteras de me souler pour que je fasse partie de ton équipe aux courses où je ne peux pas venir.

Il réfléchit puis finalement accepta d'un hochement de tête. On repartit donc ensemble en direction de la FD. Après un rapide coup d'œil je déclarai :

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est bien la tuyauterie qui est fichue et je pencherais pour la même théorie que toi : les piquages de l'intercooler ont dû s'oxyder.

Kyoko se tourna vers mon imposteur de frère d'un air presque (et tout est dans le presque) admiratif :

-Tu as vraiment trouvé d'où venait le problème ?

Il répondit avec un grand sourire charmeur (enfin de mon point de vue ça relevait plus de l'hypocrisie que du charme) :

-En un rien de temps ! J'ai préféré demander l'avis de ma sœur pour être vraiment sûr de mon diagnostique mais je dois bien avouer que c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Finalement, on remit sur « pied » la RX-7 en panne (enfin Keisuke et moi vaguement aidés ou plutôt supervisés par Kaito) avant de retourner à nos occupations ultérieures à savoir finaliser la préparation de la FD jaune pour notre duo de choc et tenter un rapprochement amical et plus si affinité avec notre adversaire féminine pour mon frère.

Peu de temps après, le début de la course fut annoncé et les deux pilotes s'approchèrent de la ligne de départ où la propriétaire de la FD noire décida de prendre la tête pour le premier tour. Ils firent les présentations habituelles et Ryôsuke donna ses conseils de dernières minutes. La course put enfin commencer.

Le reste de l'équipe des project D présent au sommet se regroupa autour de Fumihiro pour pouvoir suivre la course. Quand je les rejoignis celui ci était d'ailleurs déjà au téléphone avec une des personnes postées sur le parcours. Après avoir raccroché il annonça :

-C'est surprenant. Ils pilotent apparemment à armes égales.

Ryôsuke profita de cette remarque pour entamer ses explications techniques :

-C'est bien connu un turbo à simple turbine souffre de son temps de charge. Mais les turbines d'aujourd'hui sont si bien faites que même à basse pression ça répond bien.

A cette réplique je réagis automatiquement :

-Ouai, en plus ce genre de puissance est adaptée à cette course et rend la voiture plus facile à conduire.

Notre leader brun acquiesça et continua :

-Comparé à ça, la voiture de Keisuke a une double turbine. Sa puissance en sortie n'est vraiment pas assortie à cette route. Ça agit comme un handicap pour lui et ça fige la course pour le moment.

Cette fois c'est au tour de Fumihiro d'intervenir :

-Mais dans ces cas là n'aurions nous pas put faire quelque chose pour remédier à ça pendant les entrainements ?

Comme la question me touchait indirectement, puisque j'étais en charge des réglages de la FD, et comme j'en avais déjà parlé avec lui, je répondis en imitant le ton autoritaire et sérieux du brun qui nous faisait face :

-Non, dépendre des réglages pour contrôler la puissance de la voiture n'est pas suffisant pour un pilote chez les D.

Ryôsuke sourit légèrement face à cette imitation plus ou moins réussie et reprit plus sérieusement:

-Le sujet de cette course c'est les techniques d'accélération. Une route avec un aussi mauvais revêtement est parfaite pour s'entrainer à ce genre de techniques. En estimant que Keisuke soit actuellement capable de contrôler son accélérateur sur cinq niveaux différents, l'idéal serait de pouvoir augmenter ça à dix.

La plus part des membres présents parurent surpris mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

La course se termina plutôt rapidement puisque notre pilote blond réussit à doubler son adversaire et surtout à dépasser la ligne d'arriver devant elle. Une fois de retour, les deux pilotes rejoignirent leur équipe respective.

Keisuke sortit de sa voiture plutôt soulagé et se tourna vers nous:

-J'ai finit par gagner. C'était une course difficile.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda avec ce qui semblait être un léger reproche en ajoutant :

-J'ai remarqué dés le départ de la course que ma voiture était mal réglée.

Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas lancé dans une de nos légendaires joutes verbales mais là il venait de blesser mon ego de mécanicienne et je ne pouvais décemment pas encaisser cet affront sans réagir :

-Quand tu es parti je savais très bien que les réglages n'étaient pas parfaits mais...

-Ah oui et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour les améliorer ? Pfff et après ça se dit mécanicienne professionnelle.

Ok souffle un bon coup, reste diplomatique et tout va bien se passer :

-Et si tu me laissais finir mes explications ? Car ce n'est pas moi le stratège de l'équipe qui ait voulu que les réglages ne soient qu'à 80-85% de leur efficacité donc si tu dois t'engueuler avec quelqu'un ce n'est certainement pas avec moi.

Bon j'aurais sûrement pu être un peu moins sèche mais je suis assez contente du résultat. Enfin vu l'air dépité des autres il serait temps de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle querelle. D'ailleurs, même Keisuke s'en rendit compte car il ajouta plus calmement :

-Bon de toute façon, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'essayer différentes techniques d'accélérations pour ménager mes pneus.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Ryôsuke pour intervenir et m'innocenter complétement dans cette histoire de réglages douteux :

-N'oublie pas les techniques d'accélération que tu as utilisées ce soir. Quand nous serons de retour à Akagi, tu devras t'en servir sans relâche et les maîtriser. Bien que simple, c'est une technique de haut niveau et ta capacité à ménager tes pneus augmentera de manière significative.

Mon coéquipier blond soupira et répliqua avec un sourire mi gêné, mi exaspéré mais aussi légèrement amusé :

-Ouai. Donc tous c'est passé comme tu l'avais prévu, hein frérot ?

Puis il se tourna vers moi :

-Désolé de t'avoir accusée à tort et d'avoir mis tes compétences en doute.

C'est moi ou il venait de...S'EXCUSER ?...Attendez, stop, arrêt sur image. Môssieur Keisuke Takahashi, le grand, l'unique, le blond mononeuronique imbu de lui même venait de faire des excuses ? Non, pardon, venait de ME faire des excuses. Et moi je fais quoi maintenant parce que là j'ai l'air aussi débile que lui le jour où je leur ai dit que Kaito était mon frère. Vite, il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'un minimum intelligent à répondre pour pouvoir sauver ce qui peu encore l'être dans mon pauvre cerveau en ébullition:

-Hmm...

Heu...on va dire que ça fera l'affaire pour le moment, en plus je l'ai accompagné d'un petit hochement de tête donc ça pourra être interprété comme un « merci » ou un « pas grave ». Bon après c'est sûr qu'il faut faire travailler un peu son imagination.

Bref, après ce petit interlude surprenant et fort en émotions, la course en descente démarra. Cette fois nos adversaires décidèrent de partir derrière. Une fois la course lancée, je me pris un café au distributeur automatique l'histoire de me rebooster un peu. Quand je revins, j'aperçus Keisuke et Kyoko en pleine conversation. Je décidai de m'incruster pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec ma future millionième ex-belle sœur mais arrivée presque à leur hauteur une phrase me fis stopper net :

-Est-ce que tu fréquentes quelqu'un en ce moment Keisuke ?

Wahou ba ça c'est fait. D'après la tête qu'il tire je dirais que l'intéressé n'a pas compris le sens caché de la question et d'ailleurs sa réponse le confirme :

-Hein ? heu Personne en ce moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour ça, et quand je conduis...

-Merci beaucoup !

Kyoko fit demi-tour et s'éloigna avec un grand sourire. Finalement, une fois le choc passé et devant l'air éberlué du blond qui essayait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, je ne pus me retenir et j'explosai de rire avant d'ajouter :

-On dirait que t'as une touche ! Heureusement que Kaito n'était pas là !

Il se renfrogna et se tourna vers moi :

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle et cette fille ne m'intéresse pas donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me préoccuper de ton frère.

-Si tu le dis, en attendant elle t'a quand même dis implicitement qu'elle avait des vues sur toi.

Je réfrénai du mieux que je pus une nouvelle crise de fou rire. A ce moment là, Kaito débarqua et empoigna par le col un pauvre blond en plein désarroi :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec MA cib...heu...copine ?

Bon il était grand temps d'arrêter cette petite comédie avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé, je me dévouais donc pour calmer mon dégénéré de frère :

-Kaito Morikawa ! Ça suffit, ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré que tu dois en faire profiter tout le monde ! Si tu veux des explications va les chercher auprès de ta dulcinée, après tout c'est elle qui l'a abordé pas l'inverse et crois moi il est aussi, voir encore plus, paumé que toi donc lâche le tout de suite et va défouler tes nerfs ailleurs tu seras gentil.

Oula c'est rare que je m'énerve autant sur mon frère mais au moins c'est efficace, car après avoir lancé un dernier regard suspicieux en direction du pauvre blond encore sous le choc, il le lâcha et parti rejoindre l'équipe de Saitama.

-Merci.

Oh mon dieu ! Après s'être excusé voilà qu'il me remerciait ! Pourtant aucune tempête de neige, aucun déluge, aucun cataclysme, aucune fin du monde n'avaient été prévus récemment. Enfin, j'étais tellement surprise qu'une seule réponse me vint automatiquement :

-Heu...ba de rien c'est normal. Bon aller, viens on a qu'à retourner vers les autres, la descente doit être terminée et vous allez bientôt démarrer les contre la montre.

Sur ces bonnes paroles pleine de sagesse nous rejoignîmes le petit groupe installé un peu plus loin. Les épreuves au chrono se déroulèrent sans encombres et avec succès.

Une fois que tout fut fini, on remballa nos affaires. Mon frère ayant, finalement, réussit à mettre le grappin sur sa proie me confia gracieusement les clés de sa voiture pour que je puisse rentrer (trop de bonté, enfin à noter quand même que ça l'arrangeait bien quelle ne passe pas le reste de la nuit seule sur le parking). Je m'installai au volant et pris la direction de mon studio où mon lit m'attendait impatiemment.


	8. Chapter 8

Enfin ! J'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps mais j'ai énormément galéré à l'écrire (pas vraiment un manque d'imagination c'était même plutôt l'inverse) mais au final le voilà.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme je sais pas quoi dire d'autre (et que de toute façon ce serait du blabla inutile) je vous laisse le savourer.  
Normalement le prochain devrait arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement (même si c'est pas très dur).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre dernière course. Ma voiture était toujours en repos forcé en attendant que je finisse ses réparations mais fort heureusement Kaito n'avait pas eut la « bonne » idée de m'accompagner une nouvelle fois. C'est donc à bord d'une petite voiture gracieusement prêtée par Keiji que je me suis rendue à Akagi. A présent, j'étais installée dans mon fourgon attitré habituel en compagnie de Ryosuke et Fumihiro. Nous venions de partir et nous roulions encore en direction de Saitama mais pour affronter de nouveaux adversaires (apparemment l'équipe que nous avions battue la dernière fois avait du mal à encaisser sa défaite et voulait sa revanche). Avant de faire sa sieste hebdomadaire du vendredi soir, notre chef d'équipe brun eut la gentillesse de nous informer que la prochaine course risquait d'être le plus grand challenge de Takumi nous laissant ainsi débattre sur son potentiel futur adversaire pendant le reste du trajet.

* * *

Quand nous arrivâmes, Ryosuke nous fit part de ses dernières recommandations avant d'attaquer l'entrainement :

-Il y a de l'humidité dans l'aire. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait 50% de chances qu'il pleuve mais ce ne sera pas un problème une fois les détails de la route mémorisés. Votre but ce soir est de faire 50 tours avant le lever du jour.

Les deux pilotes acquiescèrent et nous commençâmes les réglages.

Quand Keisuke fut à peu près à la moitié de ses tours imposés je décidai d'exposer à notre leader une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps :

-Dis Ryosuke.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi pour me montrer que j'avais son attention puis je continuai :

-Je me demandais si ce ne serait pas intéressant pour Keisuke de rouler avec seulement ses feux de croisement allumés pour s'habituer à avoir une faible visibilité sur cette route, juste au cas où il pleuvrait.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à ma proposition puis l'approuva :

-En effet, c'est une très bonne idée. Je te laisse lui proposer.

Bon au moins j'avais l'aval du grand patron maintenant le plus dur restait à faire : convaincre le blond d'appliquer une technique venant de moi. Devant mon air préoccupé le brun souris et ajouta :

-Si jamais il fait sa tête de mule dis lui que l'idée vient de moi et je suis sûre qu'il l'exécutera sans rechigner.

Heu...c'est moi ou il venait de lire dans mes pensées ? À moins qu'il connaisse très bien son frère ce qui est une hypothèse non négligeable. Bref, Keisuke revint de son énième tour et pendant que je le réapprovisionnais en essence j'en profitai pour lui parler de ma super idée :

-Ce serait pas mal si tu te mettais en feux de croisement pour t'entraîner à rouler avec une faible visibilité. Comme ça, s'il pleut tu seras déjà un peu habituer à cette route dans ces conditions.

Ça y est la bombe était lancée. Je le vis froncer les sourcils signe d'une profonde réflexion (les mots « profonde » et « réflexion » restant assez relatifs puisque c'est quand même d'un blond heureux propriétaire d'un unique neurone dont nous parlons). Au bout de quelques minutes il répondit enfin :

-Moui, pourquoi pas. Après tout, je commence à connaître pas mal ce tracé et si ça peut me permettre d'être plus efficace s'il pleut je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer. T'en as parlé avec mon frère ?

Ouahou un grand pas vers une collaboration seine et sans heurt venait d'être franchit. Monsieur venait d'approuver une de mes propositions sans que j'ai besoin de me lancer dans une grande argumentation et surtout sans que ça finisse en une de nos habituelles disputes. Bon, après ce choc passé il serait peut être temps que je lui réponde ce que je fis avec une légère indignation dans la voix :

-Heu...oui, oui bien sûre que je lui en ai parlé. Je ne te l'aurai pas proposé si je n'avais pas eu son approbation.

Il prit un air hautain mais atténué par ce qui semblait être un léger amusement et répliqua :

-Ba on ne sait jamais, avec toi tout est possible.

J'avais finit de remplir le réservoir de sa voiture et il en profita pour monter dedans et partir appliquer ma technique. Bon et bien la collaboration seine et sans heurt ne serait pas pour tout de suite apparemment.

* * *

Après cinq heures d'un pseudo sommeil reposant, je sorti du fourgon qui me servait désormais de chambre tous les week-end depuis le début de l'aventure des Project D. On ne peut pas dire que se soit le top du top en matière de confort mais à force on s'habitue. Je commençai à m'étirer quand je remarquai la voiture de mon binôme garée un peu en retrait. Je décidai d'aller voir où il en était dans sa phase de réveil. Je m'approchai et le vis ouvrir péniblement les yeux, puis il sortit et me demanda aussi aimablement que possible (c'est à dire comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu son quota minimum de sommeil exigible pour être à peu près vivable le reste de la journée) :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

J'aurai put tout bêtement lui dire que j'étais venue voir s'il était réveillé mais ça aurait été trop simple. J'optais donc pour l'option « question bête, réponse bête » :

-Et bien, je m'ennuyais et je me suis donc lancée dans le comptage des graviers de tout le parking. Là j'en suis très exactement à 457 832 et il ne faut surtout pas que tu bouges car tu risques de mélanger ceux que tu as sous tes pieds et je serais obligée de tous recommencer.

Il buga quelques secondes le temps que son cerveau, encore un peu endormi, analyse ma réponse assez douteuse puis il fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

-Tu me prends pour un con ?

Mon silence et le fou rire que je tentais vainement de réprimer en dirent long sur ce que je pensais. De toute manière cette question rhétorique n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse concrète. Finalement, Keisuke soupira avant d'ajouter :

-Il y a trop de lumière et je n'arrive pas à dormir. En plus je commence à avoir faim. Ça te dirais qu'on aille manger quelque part ?

Alors là c'était à mon tour de buguer. Voilà que maintenant il m'invitait à manger. Bon en même temps il était déjà onze heure et demi, personne à part nous n'était levé et mine de rien rester éveillé toute la nuit ça creuse et puis manger autre chose qu'un sandwich était assez tentant je dois bien l'avouer. J'acceptai donc sa proposition et pris place à côtés de lui dans sa voiture. Il mit le moteur en route et prit la direction de la ville.

* * *

Si on m'avait dit, quelques mois plutôt, que je me retrouverais assise à la table d'un petit restaurant familial en tête à tête avec le blond narcissique qui me servait de coéquipier je pense que j'aurais eu le plus gros fou rire de toute ma vie. Non seulement c'est ce qui était en train de se passer mais le pire c'est que l'on réussissait cet exploit sans s'attaquer verbalement ou par regards interposés. En repensant à l'élément déclencheur de cette situation je décidai de relancer la conversation :

-Tu as quand même réussi à te reposer un peu ?

-Mouai, bof. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un siège baquet et je n'arrive jamais à bien dormir.

Ce qui expliquerait en partie sa mauvaise humeur permanente. Je gardai cette réflexion pour moi et me contentai d'ajouter :

-Oui, c'est sûre qu'une chambre d'hôtel serait plus confortable malheureusement personne n'en loue à des gens qui s'amusent à rentrer à l'aube pour dormir.

Nous finîmes notre repas tranquillement. Keisuke paya l'addition (après tout il m'avait quand même implicitement invitée) et nous repartîmes vers sa voiture. Au moment de monter dedans je le vis bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et je décidai de faire ma bonne action de la journée, premièrement parce que je suis d'une gentillesse sans limite et deuxièmement parce que je ne tenais pas particulièrement à finir au fond d'un ravin après qu'il se soit endormi au volant. Je lui proposai donc de conduire jusqu'au sommet pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Bizarrement, il accepta de me confier sa voiture sans trop de problèmes.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence total vu que mon passager m'avait lâchement abandonné, au début de la montée qui mène au sommet, pour rejoindre paisiblement le royaume des songes (finalement heureusement que dans un élan de survie je lui avais proposé de prendre le volant). D'ailleurs, pour moi qui avait plutôt l'habitude de le voir sur la défensive, c'était assez étrange de le voir aussi détendu, calme et serein. En le voyant comme ça on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était quelqu'un de sociable, amical et vivable (bref que des adjectifs auquel je ne l'aurais pas du tout associé).

Arrivé en haut, je décidai de le laisser finir sa sieste et sortis de la voiture avant de me faire litéralement agresser par un châtain hystérique que j'avais presque oublié :

-Où est Keisuke et qu'est ce que tu faisais avec sa voiture ?

C'est officiel Kenta chien fidèle ne m'aimait pas. Un peu exaspérée je lui répondis quand même :

-Il est dans sa voiture.

Il regarda à l'intérieur et s'exclama :

-Tu l'as drogué ?

-Heu...pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?

Il réfléchit et parut se rendre compte du ridicule de sa question puisqu'il enchaîna :

-Vous étiez où alors ? Vous ne faisiez aucun réglages puisque ça fait un moment que vous avez disparu. Vous faisiez quoi seul tout les deux ?

Devant son air plus que suspicieux et au vu de sa dernière phrase je pouvais deviner sans peine quelle hypothèse farfelue il avait faite sur le sujet. Et vu que je suis une grande sadique dans l'âme et que la situation me faisait bien rire je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu :

-Oh et bien nous sommes aller dans un endroit plutôt calme et retiré afin d'assouvir une faim qui nous rongeait depuis un petit moment.

Je fis une pause devant l'air choqué de l'abruti en face de moi qui, apparemment, avait interprété mes paroles (pas totalement fausses soit dit en passant) exactement comme je le pensais. Je lui éclaircis donc mes propos :

-Fais pas cette tête. On c'est juste réveillé avant vous et comme on avait faim, on est allé manger dans un petit resto en ville pour nous changer des sandwichs.

Son visage devenu anormalement pâle après mon discours précédent repris quelques couleurs et l'aire retraversa peu à peu ses poumons. Il articula difficilement un « c'est tout ? » que j'approuvai d'un hochement de tête. Il parut soulagé et repartit vaquer à ses occupations et je fis de même.

* * *

Le soir venu, c'est la descente qui entama les hostilités et comme prévu la pluie était au rendez vous. D'après Ryosuke, cette dernière était une alliée de taille pour la Trueno. Celle-ci avait pour adversaire une Cappuccino bien plus légère et qui par conséquent bénéficiait d'un très gros avantage sur la partie en pente raide. La pluie permettait de faire jouer un peu plus les capacités des deux pilotes.

Cette fois ci le conseil du brun fut beaucoup plus vague que d'habitude puisqu'il expliqua à Takumi qu'il devrait changer complètement ses habitudes de pilotage et prendre exemple sur Kyoichi Sudo. Ce conseil m'intrigua car lorsqu'on pensait au leader des Emperors c'était surtout ses contre-attaques qui nous venaient à l'esprit. Or, dans ces conditions elles seraient plutôt inutiles pour le pilote de la 86. Cependant, une réflexion de Keisuke me fit réaliser le vrai sens de ce conseil :

-N'est ce pas ironique ? Takumi, qui avait l'habitude d'avoir pour seul allié les pentes raides, va devoir se servir de la deuxième partie du parcours où les pentes sont plus douces voir quasiment plates.

C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau fit « tilt ». C'était évident, Kyoichi n'aurait eu aucun remords à attendre que le poids très avantageux de son adversaire ne lui soit plus d'aucune utilité, voir qu'il devienne handicapant, pour le doublé sans aucunes difficultés. Maintenant il fallait que Takumi mette sa fierté de côtés pour pouvoir gagner ce duel. Heureusement c'est ce qu'il fit et il doubla son adversaire dans la section prévue remportant ainsi la première course de la soirée.

La montée débuta à la suite. Contrairement au modèle de la voiture précédente, celui de notre adversaire ne nous était pas totalement inconnu puisque Keisuke affrontait une 86. La bataille était rude mais apparemment, d'après Ryosuke, les conditions étaient idéales pour que notre pilote blond applique les techniques d'accélérations vues lors de nos derniers affrontements. Pour ma part, je restais assez sceptique car si la course s'éternisait trop la victoire reposerait plus sur l'endurance des pilotes que sur leur technique. Or, l'énergumène qui me servait de binôme manquait cruellement de patience et cela pourrait vite devenir problématique. Heureusement j'étais apparemment trop négative, puisqu'un défaut de concentration fit déraper notre adversaire sur une des nombreuses rigoles du parcours nous offrant ainsi la victoire au bout du troisième round.

Comme les contre-la-montre étaient annulés, on rangea directement tout le matériel avant de repartir pour Akagi où chacun récupéra sa voiture respective pour rentrer entamer une bonne nuit (enfin, là c'était plutôt une matinée) de sommeil bien méritée.


	9. Chapter 9

Bon et bien voilà enfin le chapitre 9. J'avoue j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour le publier. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire du coup j'ai préféré l'abandonner un petit moment le temps de me concentrer sur mes exams et autres stages (et puis aussi sur mes vacances j'avoue). A la base je voulais le publié juste avant la rentrée mais au final j'ai mis un peu plus d'une semaine pour l'écrire. Il ne ressemble pas exactement à ce que j'avais prévu initialement mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Ah oui et merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plait toujours :).

**_Edit_** : Après une relecture à tête reposée, j'ai remarqué que ce chapitre était encore rempli de fautes (et pas que des petites). J'ai donc tout corrigé et je m'excuse auprès des gens que ça aurait pu gêné dans leur lecture. Si jamais vous en voyez d'autres qui vous sautent aux yeux n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, je les corrigerais dés que possible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Si je n'avais pas un minimum de fierté et d'amour propre, à l'heure qu'il est je serais déjà en pleure à genoux devant mon tyrannique et impitoyable père pour essayer de le raisonner. En effet, je suis injustement victime d'un complot familial et l'être...humain ? Dont je suis soit disant la descendante directe, a décidé de se servir de son influence pour me pourrir la vie. D'ailleurs, il a l'air plus que satisfait de la tournure de notre conversation, ses mains croisées devant sa bouche n'étant là que pour cacher son sourire victorieux face à ma mine déconfite. Je tentai quand même un ultime (et unique) argument pour obtenir gain de cause :

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je sois présente ce week-end ? Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant je m'occupais des réglages les plus importants la semaine et ça allait très bien. En plus, il y a déjà un nombre plus que suffisant de mécaniciens _**payés**_ pour s'occuper des derniers réglages.

-Satsuki, tu peux t'estimer heureuse que j'autorise ma fille à se conduire comme une délinquante en acceptant qu'elle participe à des courses plus ou moins légales. D'ailleurs, je vais être plus que généreux en te laissant rejoindre samedi soir la bande d'énergumènes qui te sert d'équipe.

A l'entente de sa dernière phrase je me retins de pousser un cris victorieux et de me jeter dans ses bras en pleurant des « merci, merci, merci... », tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres, face à cette extraordinaire concession. Bon premièrement, parce que sa tirade n'était pas spécialement débordante de compréhension et d'amour paternel. Deuxièmement, son sourire machiavélique n'avait pas disparu (je le soupçonnais même de s'être intensifié). Et troisièmement, justement parce que c'était une «_**extraordinaire**_ concession ». Mon père ne revenait _**jamais **_sur une décision surtout quand c'était en sa défaveur. J'attendais donc patiemment qu'il finisse de me divulguer le fond de sa pensée avant de sauter de joie car pour l'instant ça sentait juste l'arnaque à plein nez.

-Cependant, si tu n'es pas là vendredi soir pour finir les réglages de la voiture de Kaito avant les qualifications de samedi et que tu n'es pas présente pour peaufiner ce qu'il y aura à peaufiner après ces qualifs, je te promets que je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais approcher une voiture à moins de cent mètres.

Je penses que mon visage venait de perdre les dernières couleurs qui avaient vaillamment survécu à mon premier choc. Je venais de me décomposer pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes. En effet, inutile de préciser que les dites qualifications pouvaient durer très très longtemps et qu'il me serait donc quasiment impossible de rejoindre les Project D avant que les courses commencent (sauf si par miracle ma chance arrêtait sa gréve puérile et se décidait à réapparaitre).

-Ah oui et bien sûre ça marche aussi si il ne passe pas les qualifications ou n'est pas dans les trois premier lors de la course de dimanche.

Round 1 : mon père 1 – moi 0. Victoire par KO.

-Parce qu'en plus de me refiler un travail qui n'est pas spécialement le mien à la base, tu veux aussi que je m'assure que Kaito fasse bien le sien ?

Non je n'étais pas énervé, non je n'étais pas en colère, non...c'était bien pire. J'en étais arrivé au stade où même un meurtre n'aurait pas été suffisant pour calmer mes nerfs. Et le fait que le sourire de mon géniteur (oui il était descendu d'un cran dans mon estime et s'il n'avait pas l'influence nécessaire pour ruiner ma vie en un claquement de doigt il serait déjà passer au stade d'illustre inconnu doublé d'un gros connard) ne décollait pas de son visage n'arrangeait rien. D'ailleurs, il garda le même ton calme et exaspérant (ou effrayant tout était une histoire de point de vu) qu'il avait depuis le début de notre conversation et ajouta :

-Oh non, je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne bâcleras pas le tien pour finir plus vite. Après, s'il s'avère que ton frère perd à cause de son manque de compétences se sera bien regrettable pour toi mais le verdict sera le même puisque rien ne me prouvera que ton travail a été fait correctement. Sur ce, jeune fille, j'ai une réunion importante dans dix minutes je vais donc devoir te laisser.

Il se leva de son siège, contourna son bureau, ouvrit la porte et d'un geste de la main m'invita à sortir avant de me suivre et de la refermer derrière nous. Dans un dernier effort je tentai la protestation de la dernière chance :

-Mais...

Le regard noir qu'il me lança en se retournant, et qui laissait allègrement deviner qu'il refusait toute forme de contestation, me dissuada de continuer. Je partis sans rien ajouter et allai téléphoner à Ryôsuke pour partager un peu de mon désespoir avec lui (et puis aussi pour, accessoirement, lui apprendre que je ne pourrais pas être présente vendredi soir et qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que je sois d'une grande inutilité le samedi aussi).

* * *

Et voilà, samedi dix neuf heures, mon frère avait réussi à passer les qualifications sans problème (heureusement pour lui sinon je l'aurais tué jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...je vous laisse méditer sur ce crime original) et les derniers réglages venaient d'être terminés. Je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement et m'accordai cinq secondes de pause pour réfléchir. La première course des Project D devrait commencer vers vingt-deux heures. Le sommet où ils se trouvent est situé à environ une heure et demi d'ici. Si je me débrouille bien je devrais être capable de rassembler mes affaires et récupérer ma voiture (totalement remise des péripéties avec mon crétin de frère) en une demi heure à peu près. Je devrais donc être là bas vers vingt et une heures, vingt et une heures trente.

J'entrepris donc de me mettre en route sur le champs quand mon portable sonna. Ryôsuke ? Étrange. Je décrochai et répondis perplexe :

-Allô, oui ?

-Satsuki, on a un problème. Est ce que ta voiture est préparée pour courir en montée ?

En montée ? Un problème ? Oh mon dieu ! Après un gros blanc nécessaire au reformatage de mon cerveau je répondis avec une inquiétude non feinte :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Keisuke ?

-Plus ou moins. Il a glissé sur une grosse plaque d'huile. On a aucune preuves concrètes mais on est quasiment sûre que ce sont nos adversaires.

-Les enfoirés. Et il va bien ?

-Oh oui physiquement, par contre sa fierté et sa voiture en ont prit un sacré coup. D'ailleurs, on a fait ce qu'on a put mais il ne pourra pas courir avec ce soir à moins qu'il veuille se suicider.

Je me retins de lui demander s'il parlait de la voiture ou de sa fierté mais je me ravisai. La blague serait sûrement malvenue au vu des circonstance. Et puis, mine de rien si je me bougeais pas j'étais parfaitement sûre que cet abruti serait tout à fait capable de prendre le départ même si cela impliquait de finir dans le fossé.

-Et je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu veux ma voiture ?

-Oui, j'ai hésité à le faire partir avec la 86 mais celle ci est entièrement configurée pour la descente et puis le modèle de la tienne se rapproche plus de la FD.

-Hé bien on peut dire que vous avez de la chance dans votre malheur, je viens de terminer ce que j'avais à faire ici. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les réglages je devrais être là haut une demi heure avant le début de l'épreuve ce qui me laissera le temps pour changer quelques trucs si besoin est.

-Parfait, bon et bien à toute à l'heure.

On raccrocha et je repartis dans ma course contre la montre pour arriver à l'heure à destination.

* * *

Il était vingt et une heure quinze quand j'attaquai la montée pour arriver au sommet. Pile dans les temps (je ne mentionnerais pas le fait qu'un bon nombre d'excès de vitesse m'ont permis cet exploit). J'en étais à peu près à la moitié quand je vis une voiture garée sur le bas côtés et...quelqu'un assis sur le capot. Purée, j'en étais sûre, cet idiot a quand même pris sa voiture et tenté de la pousser au maximum. Je ralentis et m'arrêtai à côtés de mon binôme blond au bord du suicide avant de sortir de mon véhicule.

-Hé bien, à ce que je vois quand je ne suis pas là tu en profites pour devenir médiocre.

Un petit sourire ironique c'était affiché sur mon visage pour essayer de lui montrer que je tentais, plus ou moins maladroitement, de faire de l'humour pour le dérider un peu. Apparemment, tentative ratée puisqu'il ne réagit absolument pas. Bon et bien, il venait encore une fois de planter mais je ne saurais dire si c'est parce que je venais de débarquer et qu'il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement ou si c'était le résultat de la phrase que je venais de sortir. Dans tout les cas, j'en profitai pour essayer d'analyser la gravité des dégâts présents sur la Mazda jaune à l'aide de la lumière prodiguée par mes phares. Tout le par-choc gauche était enfoncé et on avait tenté de ressouder des bouts de carrosserie à l'aide de scotch. Conclusion :

-Tu avais décidé que c'était une belle nuit pour mourir ?

Ah ça y est, débugage enclenché. Ces sourcils se froncèrent et il se tourna vers moi :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Le bras de suspension est complètement plié et le parallélisme est à revoir. La seule chose que tu gagneras à courir avec ta voiture dans ces conditions c'est le cimetière.

J'avais finit, bien malgré moi, sur un ton avec beaucoup plus de reproches que prévu ce qui eu l'air de surprendre notre pilote suicidaire.

Finalement, il reprit appuie sur son capot et se renfrogna :

-Comment je vais faire ? Il est hors de question que j'abandonne face à des types pareils.

Bon, apparemment, Ryôsuke n'avait pas jugé bon d'informer son frère de notre conversation téléphonique. Ba, tant pis, il allait encore une fois être choqué mais bon il n'était plus à ça près. Je lui tendis donc les clés de ma voiture. Comme prévu il resta complètement interdit, ses yeux restant fixés sur mon cadeau alors que son visage affichait une moue de totale incompréhension. Je décidai d'ajouter un cadeau bonus en l'aidant à comprendre mon geste :

-Elle est comme neuve. J'ai finit de la réparer cette semaine. Bon, les réglages ne sont pas encore parfaits mais un mec qui était prêt à courir avec ce qui se rapprochait plus d'une épave que d'une voiture ne devrait pas trop être tatillon sur les détails.

Il récupéra mes clés sans paraître vraiment convaincu :

-Mouai mais mon frère ne sera jamais d'accord. Une des règles d'or des Red Suns est de toujours courir avec son propre véhicule.

-Peut être sauf que tu ne fais momentanément plus partie des Red Suns mais des Project D. Et puis, si tu tiens vraiment à faire cette course débrouille-toi pour le convaincre de te laisser partir avec ma voiture car...

Je récupérai ses clés qu'il gardait dans son autre main avant de continuer :

-Moi je garde ce-ci, répliquai-je en les agitant devant son nez, jusqu'à ce que la course soit terminée pour être sûre que tu ne fasses pas une autre tentative de suicide involontaire.

Oui, oui, je sais, j'aurai pu lui dire que c'était Ryôsuke lui-même qui était à l'origine de la magouille du changement de voiture mais si celui-ci ne l'avait pas fait c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison et de toute manière c'était bien plus amusant comme ça.

Keisuke resta un moment perplexe (sûrement le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire) puis se ressaisit :

-Tu as raison. Il faut que je fasse cette course par n'importe quel moyen sinon ces bâtards auront gagnés et c'est inconcevable.

Wouhaou, même moi je n'avais jamais réussit à l'énerver autant c'est dire si il était en colère. Je le regardai rejoindre ma voiture quand il se retourna d'un coup :

-Il vaut peut être mieux que je ramène "mon épave" vu son état.

Je lui souris avant d'affirmer avec un petit clin d'œil :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Keiji est un sadique et grâce à lui j'ai déjà conduit pire.

Il se renfrogna un peu à l'entente du nom de mon patron (sûrement avait il encore un peu de mal à digérer l'épisode Kotaru...Bof ça lui passera) puis haussa les épaules et ajouta :

-Ok, fait comme tu veux. Bon ba on se rejoint là haut alors.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et nous nous mîmes en route pour le parking où tous le monde nous attendait.

* * *

Bien entendu je mis un peu plus de temps que Keisuke pour arriver à destination (pas que le fait de finir au fond d'un ravin me déplaise mais si je pouvais éviter c'était quand même mieux). Une fois au point de rendez-vous je descendis de la voiture endommagée et rejoignis le petit groupe qui faisait face au leader brun qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En effet, son blondinet de frère lui jouait une scène qui n'avait rien à envier aux meilleurs tragédies de ce monde :

-Même si c'était une règle fondamentale chez les Red Suns de ne jamais courir avec une voiture d'emprunt, aujourd'hui je vais la briser. S'il te plait, Pardonne-moi frangin ! Car même si tu n'es pas d'accord j'ai l'intention de faire cette course, même si au final on ne la considère pas comme une course officielle des Project D. Je dois faire cette course à n'importe quel prix !

Suite à ce petit monologue, Ryôsuke soupira et se tourna vers moi avec un petit air amusé :

-Je pensais que tu lui aurais dit.

Je souris à mon tour lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je trouvais la situation très amusante tandis que notre nouveau comédien tragique nous regardais d'un air hébété. Le stratège brun se retourna vers lui pour lui fournir quelques explications :

-J'ai appelé Satsuki toute à l'heure pour savoir si sa voiture était disponible et si elle acceptait que tu coures avec sachant que son modèle se rapprochait beaucoup de la tienne et que ce serait plus facile pour t'adapter.

Il paru encore plus surpris et répliqua :

-Mais...alors tu t'étais arrangé pour me trouver une autre voiture ?

Alléluia ! Notre maître de la déduction était de retour parmi nous.

-Je ne trouvais pas que c'était spécialement une bonne chose mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Je refuse d'admettre avoir perdu sans même avoir fait la course surtout contre ce genre d'adversaires.

Après l'explication de son frère, Keisuke se tourna vers moi. Bon ba il ne m'a pas oublié apparemment. Pas grave, j'assume et je suis prête à affronter fièrement son « pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule hein ? ».

-Merci.

-... ?

Oui c'est la seule chose que je pus répondre (d'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant je vais lui interdire de me remercier puisque je peux constater, pour la deuxième fois, que mon cerveau a du mal à l'encaisser). Devant mon air interloqué au plus haut point, il ajouta :

-Franchement, ça me fait plaisir que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me prêter ta voiture et puis, mine de rien, tu me sauves la vie au sens propre comme au figuré puisque tu te doutes bien que si je n'avais eu aucune autre voiture je serais quand même parti avec ma FD et j'y serais allé à fond.

-Heu...ba...heu...de rien.

Oh mon dieu, voilà que je me mets à rougir ! Non mais ça va pas du tout ! A force de trop trainer avec lui voilà qu'il me déteint dessus. Je vais moi aussi finir avec un seul neurone, c'est triste. Tout ça parce qu'il veut instaurer une relation de confiance entre nous, ce qui est quand même la base d'un bon fonctionnement pilote/mécanicien. Heureusement, Fumihiro vint à ma rescousse et me sortit de mon profond désespoir :

-Mais Ryôsuke, seront ils d'accord avec ce changement de voiture ? Après tout, ils n'acceptent que les choses qui peuvent faire tourner la course à leur avantage.

Aha ça c'est une mission pour moi et puis ça me fera oublié mon petit dérapage émotionnel non contrôlé.

-Laisse, je vais le faire. J'ai l'habitude, entre le circuit et le garage j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer pas mal d'individus dans leur genre. Négocier avec eux ne devrait pas me poser trop de problèmes.

Ryôsuke paru un peu surpris mais approuva :

-Ok, je te laisse t'en charger mais fait quand même attention.

-Je viens avec toi.

Euh oui mais non. Faut vraiment qu'il arrête d'être gentil avec moi ça devient carrément flippant. A choisir, je préférais quand il était invivable et imbu de lui même. Bref, je décidai donc de détourner mon acolyte blond de son nouveau rôle de garde du corps autoproclamé :

-Hum...tu peux pas les voir, ils peuvent pas te voir et je vais paraître beaucoup moins crédible si tu essayes d'assurer mes arrières. Je suis une grande fille ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et crois moi je serais beaucoup plus efficace toute seule.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je partis donc en direction du camp adverse avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Arrivée là bas, un grand brun un peu frisé avec une sale tête et un regard lubrique, que je ne pouvais pas m'encadrer, s'approcha de moi :

-Héhé, salut ! Alors comme ça les grands Project D sont tellement désespérés qu'ils essayent de gagner leur victoire en nature ?

Ah ouai quand même. Ils sont vraiment graves. Je retins difficilement une grimace de dégout (et de lui enfoncer un bon coup de genoux dans ses parties intimes pour lui faire passer toutes envies peu catholiques.).

-Non, je suis juste venu vous prévenir que Keisuke fera la course en montée avec ma voiture. C'est la même marque mais pas le même modèle.

-Oh comme c'est touchant ! Il a appelé sa chérie pour lui venir en aide.

Non mais c'était une maladie ou quoi ? Après mon frère, ces trois abrutis. Enfin, bref, ce n'était pas le sujet et libre à eux de penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Pour l'instant il fallait que j'interrompe leur fou rire agaçant.

-Bon, ba puisque ça à l'aire de vous plaire, tant mieux.

Je m'apprêtai à faire demi tour quand leur pseudo chef brun m'interpela:

-Hé ! Il est hors de question qu'il coure avec cette voiture. Pas le même modèle vous vous foutez de nous ? Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Oh, pourtant à ce qu'il paraît vous avez dit qu'il pouvait aligner la 86 ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du moment qu'il était présent ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Oho ils ne m'avaient pas menti ce sont vraiment de grands cas sociaux.

-Oh allez, c'est bon, même dans les courses de F1 ils ont des voitures de remplacement. En plus, il n'a absolument jamais conduit la mienne ce qui reste quand même un très gros avantage pour vous.

Cette phrase sembla faire « tilt » dans leur tête. Je continuai donc sur ma lancée :

-De toute façon si cette proposition ne vous va pas on annule tout. Pas de course et donc pas de gagnant, pas de perdant. A vous de voir ce qui vous va le mieux.

Finalement, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accepter et la course put démarrer.

* * *

Comme à mon habitude je rejoignis Ryôsuke et Fumihiro pour avoir les détails de la course en directe. Bien entendu, notre pilote blond gagna haut la main (de toute manière il avait MA voiture donc ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement). Son adversaire, ayant une connaissance plus que médiocre de sa propre voiture, avait ralentit, alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte en ligne droite, pensant que les deux voitures ne passeraient jamais entre une barrière de travaux et le rail de sécurité alors qu'ils avaient environ dix centimètres de marge (cinq centimètres chacun à peu près).

Une fois la course terminée, mon « locataire » vint me rendre mes clés.

-C'est vraiment une voiture géniale.

Oh rien que ça. Était ce juste pour me faire plaisir et implicitement me remercier (une deuxième fois) ou le pensait il vraiment ? Ba, peu importe, après tout il avait raison. Je lui souris et ajoutai :

-Oui, c'est la meilleure.

Je lui tendis les siennes que j'avais gardées en otage.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de la tienne puisque je n'ai pas pu la tester au meilleur de sa forme.

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

-Hé bien une fois qu'elle sera entièrement réparée tu pourra venir constater par toi même que non seulement elle est géniale mais qu'en plus elle est bien meilleure que la tienne.

-Alors là je suis curieuse de voir ça !

Et voilà comment une nouvelle dispute, cette fois ci sur la suprématie de nos voitures, débuta. Sauf que contrairement aux autres, qui se finissaient par « boudage » intensif d'un des deux protagonistes (inutile de préciser que les trois quart du temps c'était notre cher blond mononeuronique le boudeur), celle ci se termina en fou rire incontrôlable.

Une fois remis de nos émotions (Kenta nous ayant très largement aidé en nous jetant, purement et simplement, une bouteille d'eau à la figure. Oui, il en avait aussi envoyé sur son mentor, son dieu, son guide spirituel, son frère d'arme bref sur Keisuke...Je soupçonne un trop plein de jalousie d'être à l'origine de se léger dérapage) on rejoignit le reste de l'équipe pour assister à la course en descente.

Fumihiro, en contact avec des personnes situées le long du parcours, nous informa des dernières observations :

-Il semblerait que les spectateurs soient éblouis par la technique de freinage de Takumi.

-Évidemment, avec son entrainement, pour lui c'est un jeu d'enfant de repousser les limites de son freinage.

Je vous laisse devinez qui venait de parler avec un sourire hautain. Oui, c'est ça grand, blond un peu (trop) sûre de lui parfois. Bon, à noter quand même qu'il venait de parler positivement de son rival numéro un sans essayer de se mettre lui même en avant ce qui était un énorme progrès.

Bref, à la suite de cette remarque pertinente Ryôsuke fit son habituel point culture :

-Les freins de la 86 ont été réglés de manière à être plus efficace en descente que sur route plate. Ajoutez à ça l'avantage d'une voiture légère, en fonction du pilote, il est tout à fait possible pour les freins de faire mieux qu'un ABS.

Après cette brève explication, Matsumoto, toujours en charge de la 86, s'approcha l'air un peu ennuyé agrémenté d'une légère inquiétude :

-Keisuke

L'interpelé se retourna quelque peu surpris.

-En fait, juste avant le départ Takumi m'a dit quelque chose qui m'inquiète. Le type qui vient de perdre en montée aurait appelé des amis à lui peu fréquentables qui seraient en route pour venir ici. Apparemment, il lui a bien fait comprendre que s'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis il valait mieux qu'il perde la course.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui...C'est peut être du bluff mais j'ai préféré t'en parler.

Je me permis de glisser mon opinion :

-Ils ont quand même été capable de provoquer un accident qui aurait pu être grave simplement pour gagner alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait vraiment fait.

Kenta en fit de même et aboya :

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce sont de vraies pourritures ! Si c'est vraiment le cas, on ferait mieux d'appeler nos potes nous aussi. Tu as juste un coup de fils a passer, Keisuke.

Le maître paru contrarié et calma vite les ardeurs de son fidèle toutou :

-Oublie ça , Kenta. Ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien.

La réponse n'avait pas l'air de le convaincre beaucoup (et à vrai dire moi non plus) mais il se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe et ne protesta pas.

Fumihiro, lui, fit par de son inquiétude :

-J'espère que cette menace ne le déstabilisera pas et ne l'empêchera pas de gagner.

C'est ce moment que choisi notre chef d'équipe pour prendre par à la conversation :

-Non. Il n'est pas si faible. Quand il conduit, sa concentration est pratiquement équivalente à celle d'un pro.

Il eut raison une fois de plus. Takumi réussit à dépasser son adversaire grâce à un restant de plaque d'huile qui fit dévier ce dernier (comme quoi le destin aussi peu avoir le sens de l'humour). Et malgré le niveau de puissance inférieur de sa voiture, il conserva tout de même la tête car sa technique était bien supérieure.

L'euphorie de la victoire passa bien vite quand Fumihiro reçu un appel d'un de ses informateurs.

-Cinq ou six voitures suspectent se dirigeraient dans notre direction. Qu'est ce qu'on fait Ryôsuke ?

-Montez tous dans vos véhicules et tenez vous prêt à partir. Je m'en occupe.

Keisuke n'avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre à son frère. De toute évidence, la situation lui était plutôt familière. Bizarre, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Enfin bon, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire une remarque déplacée sur son ancienne vie de voyou dégénéré. J'imitai donc tous les autres membres de l'équipe et effectuai un repli stratégique en direction de ma voiture.

Quand les engins suspects arrivèrent leur pilotes descendirent et commencèrent à se diriger lentement dans notre direction. Notre sauveur blond (oui, vu qu'il se sacrifiait pour l'équipe j'estimai qu'il avait bien droit à une petite promotion) se saisit d'une barre en fer présente dans un des fourgons et les rejoignit doucement. Ils arrivèrent enfin face à face. Il y eu un moment de pause et les truands...s'inclinèrent devant lui. Dire que j'étais estomaquée était un bel euphémisme. Finalement, ils dégagèrent tous leurs voitures du passage et Keisuke revint paisiblement vers nous. Je sortis précipitamment de mon refuge pour lui demander quelques explications :

-Heu...on peut savoir ce qui vient de se passer ?

Terriblement gêné, il se passa la main gauche derrière la nuque et répondit :

-Hum, hé bien ...Ce sont en quelque sorte des amis d'enfances ou de mes exploits passés, plutôt...

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et fronçai les sourcils avant de répliquer :

-Des exploits ?

Il rougit encore plus et ajouta :

-Oui, bon ok c'est une époque dont je ne suis pas vraiment fier. Ce gars était mon second quand je n'étais qu'un voyou.

Je retint difficilement un « oh parce que tu n'en ais plus un ?» tandis que les autres restèrent choqués face à sa dernière phrase (sauf Ryôsuke que la situation avait l'aire de beaucoup amuser). Enfin, en attendant ses ex-acolytes furent très utiles car ils terrorisèrent tellement nos adversaires que ceux ci n'opposèrent aucune résistance quand on leur annonça que nous annulions les contre-la-montre à cause de l'état de la FD.

Au final, cette petite aventure pleine de rebondissement aura fini avec plus de peur que de mal et tout le monde put rentrer sain et sauf chez lui.


End file.
